Captive
by Wolflover235
Summary: Rin had an easy and normal life, with a good job and good friends. Until one night, she is ambushed by a group of men who kidnap her and take her away. From there, her life changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So. I was listening to a song one day called Heathens By 21 Pilots. And this fanfic came to mind.**_

 _ **Now, I had been working on this story for a few days, I got to chapter 6, and somehow, I ended up erasing the whole story I was writing. I was So mad, but I managed to retype it to the best of my memory. It won't be as good as my first draft, but I hope you will enjoy this fanfic nonetheless.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Rin let out a long exhausted sigh as she walked out of the doors to the store she worked at. Kagome was behind her, locking the doors for the night.

"I am so tired." Rin muttered.

Kagome laughed, "Well. Do you want a ride home tonight?"

Rin gave her a look, "Kagome, you know I like to walk, it keeps me in shape."

Kagome laughed again, "Right. If you get any thinner I'm going to think you're starving yourself."

Rin laughed with her, "Well, good night, see you tomorrow."

They parted ways, Rin heading out of the parking lot, her home only almost a mile or two away.

She stopped as Kagome's truck stopped beside her at the exit, before turning the opposite direction than Rin's route.

Rin smiled after her, and turned, starting her walk. The night was cool and comfortable.

After a few yards was covered, Rin began having the sneaky suspicion that she was being watched.

Only a couple minutes later did she hear footsteps behind her.

They weren't even trying to be quiet, their shoes constantly scraping against the ground with every step they took.

Rin glanced behind her, seeing three men following her lead. She turned again, trying to keep her speed neutral, not wanting to risk triggering a chase. Maybe they were taking a walk too...

Although Rin's mind clearly told her they weren't.

She stopped at a four-way stop sign. She just had to turn right, and her house would be within sprinting range.

Quickly, she made the turn, slowly speeding her walk.

The extra speed only almost had her run into another person, another man.

Rin's heart was excellerating now, as the men behind her caught up and blocked her in.

"Well well well. What have we here?" The man in front of her smirked.

Rin's breathing grew shaky, panic scratching at the door.

"I-I don't h-have any m-money." She managed.

One man behind her laughed, "We don't need money wench!"

Rin gasped, take aback by his voice, then what did they...

Hands from behind started to wrap around her waist, and press her close to his body.

Rin felt tears escape her eyes in pure fear.

The man holding her let out a moan, "I wonder if she's a virgin. Those are the best."

"Ah ah, Naraku. She's for the boss, remember." The man in front of her spoke.

Thankfully, the arms around her vanished, only to grab her hands forcefully.

Rin struggled, but the men had her blocked in, she couldn't make any moves.

They began to guide her away from the safety of her house, and towards the outside of town.

Rin was growing more and more worried, if they were taking her out of town to kill her, no one would ever know.

After what felt like an hour of walking, they were drawing near to, what looked like, an abandoned building.

They opened the door and forced her inside.

They walked into a room with sofas here and there.

She was surprised that the inside looked in decent shape.

She also noticed that one of the chairs in the room was occupied by another man.

This man was like no one she had ever see before. His eyes were golden, giving her a sense of fear. He had long silver hair, markings on his face, and large fluffy boa that nested around him, the ends draping off the chair onto the floor.

"Hey boss, we got you something." Naraku announced.

He didn't make any movements to show he heard.

"And did you hunt for food too?" He finally spoke, his voice gentle, yet venomous.

Rin could feel the four around her growing as nervous as her.

"W-well. We thought that once you were finished with her, you'd have her." Naraku managed carefully.

Rin lightly whimpered at his words, now not only did she get taken by killers, but canibals.

The man stood, a glare shown in his golden eyes, "You think I'd want anything to do with this wench? She is nothing but a puny human girl. I want you to go hunt or it will be your carcass we will feed on tonight."

The four demons abandoned her, leaving the room, leaving her alone with Sesshomaru.

"What is your name human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"R-Rin." She managed, "P-please, j-just let me go. I-I won't tell anyone."

"And why would I do that? Why should I trust you?" He said sternly. "Come."

He left the room.

Rin hesitantly followed him, this man looked like one that shouldn't be messed with or he could kill her.

He led her to a room.

The room was dark, dirty, and nothing but a tiny cot, which was dirty too.

"This is where you will stay, until I decide what I am going to do with you. You will not leave this place, and if you try, there will be severe consequences. You will do as I ask, or any other of the men here, keeping the building clean and in good shape. And, you will address me as _Lord Sesshomaru,_ Do you understand?" He asked her.

Rin nodded in understanding, although on the inside she was screaming, begging him to let her go.

Lord Sesshomaru left her to the room, leaving her alone.

Rin approached the dirty bed, she just wanted to cry herself to sleep, but she couldn't, because she was already tired. It looked to be early dawn. Without anymore hesitation, Rin laid on the cot, sleep finding her as soon as she relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Rin was awoken by a high, squeaky voice constantly telling her to get up.

She tiredly opened her eyes, only to be face to face with two large, round eyes, that belonged to a small, green... Creature.

Memories flooding back, Rin jumped up and screamed at the creature.

He backed away, covering his ears until she was done, "Silence you wench, must you be so loud!"

"I-I'm sorry." Rin managed quietly.

"Come. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." He said and turned, walking out of the room.

Rin sighed, her heart sinking as the thought of this all being a dream faded away.

Before the creature could return to yell at her again, she stood and walked out of the room.

She was led into a room that looked almost like a kitchen.

The four demons that had captured her sat at the table eating...

Rin wanted to gag, there was a dead... Creature, that they were feasting upon, its scent floating over to her.

"Oh, look who it is. Don't be shy, come, sit down." One of the men said focusing on her.

Rin stayed in place, weakly shaking her head, all she wanted to do, was run back to the room she was given, the one place she seemed to feel, somewhat, safe.

Before she could even turn, she felt another prescence come from behind her.

She didn't even have to turn to know that it was Lord Sesshomaru who stood behind her.

"Hello boss, what are your plans for her today?" One of the men asked.

"Today she will stay in her room after she eats." Sesshomaru said.

"Aren't we going to have a chance to have some fun with her?" Another asked.

Sesshomaru moved to her side, making Rin's heart rate rise.

"Touch her, and you will find your head dislocated from your shoulders." He said in the smoothest, calmest voice, yet deadly and sincere.

Rin risked a glance at him, _was he... Protecting me?_

"Rin is going to need human food, one of you go fetch her some." Sesshomaru said.

"Well. I caught our breakfast. Why don't you go, Bankotsu?" Naraku said.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes before standing, "Um. What should I get her, my lord?"

"Just go by the village, an apple will do." Sesshomaru said.

Bankotsu muttered something under his breath, but left the building.

Only minutes later, did he return with an apple, as directed.

"Here." He handed it to her.

Rin was hesitant, but took it.

She looked at the apple uncertainty.

 _They probably poisoned it, or drugged it._

But she was so hungry.

 _There is no telling when her next meal could be._

Rin finally sighed, before slowly taking a small bite out of the apple, and immediately, it's juices awoke her mouth, her stomache eagerly growling.

Rin stood in the middle of the kitchen, eating away at the apple, until it was almost at its core, when she decided she was finished.

After disposing the apple, Sesshomaru, who had stayed silent as well as the rest of the demons, finally spoke.

"Jaken, take Rin back to her room." He instructed.

Rin followed the little green... Toad?

When she was left alone once again, she looked around the room, noting down how truly dirty it was.

There was a window high up the rocky wall, almost boarded up, where the sun peeked into the room, giving her some light.

 _You will keep the building clean and in good shape..._

Rin sighed, she figured she'd clean up this room a bit if she was going to be here for gods knew how long.

After quietly searching part of the house, she managed to find some old and used cleaning tools, with a spray bottle she could substitute with water.

First, she swept the floors in the room, getting up a lot of the dirt, but not enough to see the floor. She put the pile in a corner for later, before moving to the old and dirty cot, spraying it and scrubbing it with an old rag. Thankfully, the dirt was easier to take off on the cot. The floor would be harder though.

What she didn't notice, was a pair of golden eyes watching her every move in mere curiousity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Rin awoke later in the day by a sudden vibrate from her pants pocket.

Sitting up tiredly from her fairly clean bed, she reached into her pocket, eyes widening in realization.

It was her phone!

All this time, she had her phone and she nor anyone else had noticed.

Rin turned on the screen, noticing a text message on her screen.

 **Rin, where are you?!**

It was then that she noticed 5 missed calls and more text messages from Kagome.

It was almost 3:00 in the afternoon.

She opened her text messages, reading the missed texts.

 **Rin, you're late.**

 **Are you sick?**

 **All you had to do was call.**

 **Rin?**

 **Why aren't you answering your phone?**

Rin looked at the door, checking to see if she could hear anyone near.

Either they were out or napping away.

Nervously licking her dried lips, she began to type:

 **Kagome, I'm ok...** Sent

Not seconds later was a reply.

 **Where are you?!**

Rin's fingers hesitated above the letters, if she gave away her address, she'd most likely come looking, a risk she didn't want Kagome to take.

 **Kagome, I'm...**

"What are you doing?" A familiar smooth voice made her jump, and tear away from her screen.

Before Rin could even try to explain, he moved faster than she could see and her phone was missing as he returned to his recent standing place, looking into the bright screen.

After reading the texts, he looked at her, "Trying to escape?"

"N-no. I wasn't..." Rin was cut off by a loud crunching sound, and she watched as her phone fell from his hand in pieces.

Rin stared at the pile of broken glass, and then back at Sesshomaru, who had only one expression on his face... _Rage._

"L-lord Sesshomaru... I-I can explain... I wasn't..."

In minutes he had her arms in his grasp, and he pinned her up against the wall, "What? Trying to call for help? Try to expose us?"

Tears came, and Rin cried out in pure fear, "N-no! I wasn't going to t-tell h-her anything!" And she meant it!

"Why should I trust you? All you humans are the same, reckless and naive." He said.

Rin simply whimpered in his grasp, not able to answer him again.

After what felt like ages, Sesshomaru let out a low snarl, before snatching one of her arms, and tossing her back to the floor, inches from the cot.

Before she could force herself up to explain further or apologize, she noticed that she was alone once again.

* * *

"Rin! Dinner!" One of the demons woke Rin from sleep again.

Stretching, she came out of the room and down into the kitchen.

Thankfully, this time, there wasn't a rotting corpse just laying on the table like turkey.

"Naraku made you a real treat tonight." One of the demons said.

Rin reluctantly sat at the table, to a sandwhich waiting for her.

She wasn't really hungry, but forced herself to take a couple bites.

"Sesshomaru just left, he said he's taking a night run, you must have really pissed him off. I'm surprised he didn't kill you." Bankotsu smirked at her.

Rin refused to make eye contact, the mention of Sesshomaru sending a shiver down her spine.

"So. Tell us about yourself, Rin." One of them asked in amusement.

Rin took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, "Um... I-I live in that small town... Th-there's nothing m-much to tell really."

"And you've never had a boyfriend?" The demon smirked at her, the look in his eyes, savage.

"U-um... No..." Rin said, her heart racing again.

"You know, I'm surprised that Sesshomaru hasn't taken you yet." The demon stood, beginning to approach her like he was a predator and she was prey.

Instinctively, Rin stood, copying the steps he took, keeping the distance between them at a minimum.

Her heart sunk when she felt her back hit the wall, unable to go any further, and the demon's pace didn't falter.

"Jakotsu, I wouldn't do that if I were you." One demon stood from the table.

Just as the demon known as Jakotsu closed the distance, he looked back at the demon, "Are you resisting her too? Kouga?"

"No." He said, "But Sesshomaru hasn't given us permission to touch her, remember?"

"Hmm." Jakotsu scoffed, "Well maybe he is out deciding whether he wants to get rid of her, or hand her to us."

Rin gasped as a sharp pain hit her cheek, and she could feel warm blood trinkling down her cheek.

"Think about what you are doing, Jakotsu." Bankotsu warned.

Jakotsu took no notice of his words, simply pressing himself to Rin, hand roaming her body, "I like it bloody."

Rin shut her eyes tight as he closed his distance, tongue meeting the wound on her cheek, making her whimper at the pain and action.

He moaned, his hand moving up her waist, slipping under her shirt, reaching a part of her where she instinctively tried to fight against him.

"N-no! P-please!" Rin cried, struggling against his body, but her actions were futile.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound, and the sound of wood and debris exploding around the room.

One particular piece hit Jakotsu on the side, impaling him.

Rin then dropped to her knees, protecting herself as the wood flew around the room.

She managed to get a peek through her arms, noticing a large, white... Dog?

The creature let out a loud, ear-shattering roar, that made her whimper and cover her ears as much as she could.

She then heard the sound of ripping flesh, and warm blood hit her face.

Rin cried, wishing that whatever was there would get what it came for and leave!

Then, she felt a pair of arms go around her, and though her eyes were shut, she could detect a very bright light.

Suddenly, it was dead silent.

Rin refused to open her eyes nonetheless, for she didn't know who had a hold of her.

"You can open your eyes now," A familiar soft voice said, "You're safe now."

Rin hesitated for a couple more seconds, before slowly opening her eyes, being welcomed by a dark surrounding.

The air was cool, and she could feel long grass blowing against her legs. They were in some field, the building they were at a few miles away from them.

Rin turned in the hold she was in, finding herself face to face with Lord Sesshomaru.

For a split second, Rin felt relief, relief that he had taken her away from the pain and fear.

However, she began to see the large white dog deep in his soft golden eyes, and all reality returned to her.

She managed to tear out of his embrace, closing some distance from him, tears returning, "W-what a-are y-you?"

He stared at her with a hint of confusion, before answering, "I... Am not human."

"Yes. I kind of figured." Rin shook out.

He stared at her again, with stern golden eyes, "I am a dog demon."

Rin was in a state of confusion, she wasn't expecting anything in particular, but she truly wasn't expecting him to say that.

"They are also demons." Sesshomaru continued, "We are the last few of our kind. Because _you're_ kind has slowly killed us off."

Rin took in his information, feeling taken aback by the insult.

She didn't even think demons _existed!_

"Now, let me see what damage Jakotsu has done to you." Sesshomaru said, pulling her back up to him, which for some reason, she didn't fight.

He ran his hand down the side of her cheek, where she was sure there was a cut or wound, but she felt no pain, no indication that Sesshomaru was touching ripped flesh.

"He healed it. Did he touch you?" He asked sincerely.

Rin knew what he meant and shook her head... Thankfully.

"Th-thank y-you... F-for saving me." She whispered to him.

He was silent for a while, just staring at her as if he could see through her very soul.

Finally, his attention left her, looking out into the fields.

"I-I'm sorry... For..."

"Hush!" Sesshomaru snapped at her, standing alert.

Rin jumped at his sudden outburst, looking at him.

He stared into the darkness, seeming to sense something she couldn't.

"Get back in the house." He told her.

"What? W-why?" Rin asked.

"Don't ask questions. _Go!"_ Sesshomaru snapped at her.

Rin backed away a little by his sudden outburst.

Was he... concerned... For her?

Rin did what she was told and ran back to the lights of the building. Part of her was worried to enter the place again, fearing to face Jakotsu, or any other demons for that matter.

She ran inside, heading straight for her room, and she got a good glimpse of the kitchen.

What she saw made her want to gag again, covering her mouth to stifle her whimpers.

There was blood all over the floors, and she caught sight of Jakotsu's head laying astray from her body that was not to be seen, just blood and guts.

She wanted to run out again, but didn't want to risk encountering Sesshomaru, assuming she was trying to escape.

Finally, she made it to the safety of her room, sitting on the cot, trying to take some reassuring breaths, trying to calm her heart down.

Once she had calmed, she waited in the silence for Sesshomaru's return.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow, thank you for all those reviews kagomeLove2, Sesshomarufan30, and jj! Here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Rin was almost asleep, when she began to hear the sound of loud footsteps approaching her room.

Sitting up, she nervously awaited to see who was coming.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru appeared at the doorway, his features entirely different than she saw before. He did not look happy.

"What other communication devices do you have?" He demanded.

Rin stared at him confused, "What? I don't have anymore."

"Rin. I have been very patient with you. Do not make me force it out of you." He warned her venomously.

Rin even mentally checked her pockets to make sure she had nothing else on her, and she came up empty.

"I am telling you the truth!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for one millisecond, before coming forward and grabbing her wrists, crushing them together in one hand, making her cry out. "Really? Then why would humans come around here, asking for you specifically? Humans known as the police?"

Rin gasped at his words, remembering Kagome.

She must be worried sick.

"L-lord S-sesshomaru... I didn't call them... That phone was the only thing I had with me, I swear!" Rin promised.

There was a minute of silence, before Sesshomaru's features returned, "Fine. Guess we'll do this the hard way."

Rin didn't get a moment to reply, before Sesshomaru forced her back into the stone wall, her back hitting it so hard, it knocked the breath out of her.

Sesshomaru then harshly crushed his lips to hers, making her eyes widen, and she squeaked out words of protest, his lips preventing her from saying much.

Tears were falling now as she struggled against him, trying to free her hands from his where he had pinned them above her head, making it unsuccessful.

She tried to kick against him, but her efforts were futile.

Although she got a reply that he felt it, and he pressed even more into her, crushing her legs against the wall, leaving no part of her untouched, and she was slightly raised up, her feet inches from the floor. Leaving her lax against him.

She suddenly shocked herself, as she uncontrollably unleashed a moan when his free hand was running down her lower back, down to her butt for a split second, before moving around her waist.

She shocked herself even more when she submitted, slowly kissing him back.

His hand missed the button to her pants, and ran down to her thigh, making her unleash another moan, making the dog demon against her growl into her mouth.

Sesshomaru's tongue slipped into the warmth of her mouth, as his hands caressed her waist a little longer.

A tightening in her stomach made Rin respond, pressing herself against him.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, moving away from her.

Rin fell to her knees, her body feeling like jello, as she tried to regain her breathing.

A couple minutes later, she risked a look up at Sesshomaru.

His golden eyes were replaced by blue orbs, and a shade of red filling his eyes. In a split second, they returned to golden as he glared down at her.

"Fine. I will take your word for it. But if I find out you are hiding something in this room, I will not be as merciful." He told her, before he left the room.

After a few moments, Rin shakily stood on her feet, walking over to the cot, before collapsing on it.

Her breath had recovered, but her heart still raced, as she thought back to what had just happened.

It was then she figure out, he wasn't kissing her out of lust or passion. He was kissing her to keep he under his power, while he searched her.

As she began to fall into unconsciousness, she had one question screaming in her mind, _Why the_ _ **hell**_ _did I kiss him back?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Thank you for all of your reviews.**_

 _ **Now I've decided to kick it up a notch! ;) Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

The next morning, Rin sat at the table in the kitchen, eating a couple slices of toast that one of the demon's had brought for her.

It was quiet, the demons refusing to make eye contact.

Then, Sesshomaru came in.

"Rin, you will assist me to retrieve some wood for this hole." Sesshomaru instructed, then looked at the others, "You 3 will fix it when we return, also, get rid of this body."

Jakotsu's body had not yet been removed, and Rin was relieved she couldn't smell the disgust of rotting flesh.

"Rin, let's go." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him, a little confused, "You want... Me to come with you? Out there? You... Trust me?"

Sesshomaru slowly approached her, making Rin tense.

"Are you insinuating that I not trust you?" He asked.

Rin's breath caught, "N-no."

"Then come." He said, turning from her, going towards the front.

Rin stood from the chair, taking one final glance back at the other demons, who had a smirk on their face as if to say, _good luck out there, but I doubt you'll be coming back._

"Rin." Sesshomaru called.

Rin gasped, and rushed after him.

They walked through a field that lasted for miles, before finally reaching a large forest.

Sesshomaru led her to a clearing deep in the forest, where she noticed a large supply of wood.

She also noticed a giant creature guarding it.

It awoke to their approach, and stood, growling warningly.

Rin gasped, wanting to turn and run, but Sesshomaru caught her arm before she could move. "It is fine, Rin."

Rin stared at him in disbelief, were they really getting wood? Or was he feeding his pet?

She watched as Sesshomaru approached the creature, and they lowered their growl, moving aside the wood pile.

Hesitantly, Rin followed in his path, looking over at the creature, that kind of looked like a dragon... Without wings.

Curiously, she approached it, and they growled warningly, but not as fierce.

After a few minutes of observation, Rin found herself reaching out to the dragon.

They growled warningly, but immediately stopped when her hand met one of their muzzles, and in that moment, accepted her.

"I never thought dragons were real." Rin said, mainly to herself.

"That is because this dragon demon is the last of his kind." Sesshomaru answered her, watching astonished as the girl pet the dragon, who would certainly eat her whole if they really wanted to, but they seemed to like her.

"What's his name?" Rin asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said simply.

Rin turned to him, "What do you mean, nothing? They have to have a name. How will they know if you are calling to them?"

"We are connected, I can communicate with them telepathically. Most all demons can." He said.

Rin focused back on the dragon, or dragons, "I think I will name them, Ah and Un... Ah-Un."

When she only recieved silence, she turned back to Sesshomaru, who was just staring at her.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm talking too much." She said, stepping away from the dragon.

She was about to walk past him, to get to the wood, when he suddenly grasped her arm, making her gasp.

"Why are you still here?" He asked intently.

Rin stared at him in confusion, "W-what do you mean? You wanted me to help you gather wood...?"

"It was a test Rin. I was sure that once I let you out, you'd run, why didn't you?"

Rin remained silent, inwardly asking herself that question, the only answer her foggy mind told her was, she didn't _want_ to.

"I-I don't know..." She whispered, "I-I guess I trust you."

Sesshomaru stared at her intently, trying to detect any false lies as she said them.

Rin swallowed, the silence between them lasting for what felt like centuries. That one flash of fear returning to her gut.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Just get... The dragon ready for the wood." Sesshomaru said, turning from her, returning to the stacks of wood.

Rin sighed, and turned to the dragon, soon noticing the nets and bags that were saddled around him, and she went to each one, making sure they were on corretly, and easy to access, then she returned to Sesshomaru, helping him gather the wood.

About a couple hours later, Sesshomaru informed that there was enough, and that they should head back.

Rin was tired, and sweaty.

The walk back felt like centuries, the sun was at its high now.

"Get on the dragon." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke.

"N-no, I'm fine." Rin tried to muster her strength. the dragons already had a lot of wood to carry, she didn't want to burden them more.

"Rin. Get on the dragon." Sesshomaru told her more demandigly.

Rin hesitated, but finally obeyed, climbing onto the large dragon's back.

They were just a few miles away from the house.

Rin found it odd how she had begun to call the abandoned building a house, that she felt at home there, somewhat.

They reached the front of the building, and Rin got off of Ah-Un's back, walking tiredly at Sesshomaru's side.

He led her inside, leading over to the sofas. "Sit down." He said.

Rin did so, and didn't regret it, her muscles went lax and she fell deeper into the comfort of the couch, letting out a tired sigh.

Sesshomaru disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, only to return with a cup. He handed it to her.

"Drink." He commanded.

Rin hesitantly took the cup from him, looking down at the clear liquid. Slowly, she lifted the cup to her lips, taking a small sip of it, only to turn into a full swallow. She drank all the water in the cup, feeling even more better.

She handed the cup back to him, and he left again.

Now, all that filled her, was drowsiness.

She lifted her legs onto the couch, curling up and laying down.

She noticed three of the demons coming through the room, glancing at her before going out the front door.

Then, Rin found sleep.

* * *

Rin was woken by the feeling of a hand resting on her forehead. At first, her mind was foggy, for one second feeling safe and back at home.

That feeling soon left when she focused her sights on a face staring down at her, seeing something in his eyes she had never seen before... Worry?  
Quickly, Rin jumped up, and he withdrew, standing straight before her now.

"I made you some dinner." He said finally.

Rin stared at him, _he_ made dinner?

With a pained sigh, she stood from the couch, all her muscles awakening and trying to support her.

Sesshomaru led her to the kitchen, where she noticed that the hole in the wall was nearly covered.

She also noticed a sandwhich sitting on the table, along with another glass of water.

Rin slowly sat down, picking up the fresh sandwhich.

She took small bites, her stomach seeming to not be in the mood for food.

"Rin. You need to eat. I don't want you starving yourself." Sesshomaru told her when she set down the, barely eaten, sandwhich in a sign that she was finished.

Uncontrollably, out of nowhere, Rin let out a light laugh.

"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, confused, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rin tried to stifle her laugh, "I'm sorry. It's just, you remind me of my friend, Kagome."

It was silent for a while, a flutter of pain in Rin's chest at the mention of her best friend's name.

However, the thought immediately went away, along with any other, when she felt Sesshomaru's hand run through her long, tangled black hair.

She shivered, her heart racing.

"Do you wish to bathe?" Sesshomaru asked her softly.

Rin's heart fluttered, come to think of it, anything Sesshomaru did made her heart beat fast.

"U-um. Y-yes... I'd like that." Rin managed.

Sesshomaru's hand withdrew from her hair, "Come."

Rin listened to him walk away, another feeling coming from her stomache that something wasn't right, and she began to rethink her answer.

He offered her to bathe, the most perfect place that had her in the most vulnerable state.

"Coming?" Sesshomaru's voice broke into her thoughts.

She jumped in place, and obediently followed after him, her heart racing to the point she almost couldn't breathe.

He led her into the living room, down into a short hallway, and opened the door at the end, leading to another room.

The bedroom was pretty big, a lot cleaner and fresh smelling than her room, and a large bed laid in the corner, with multiple pillows covering the head, and bright crimson sheets caressing the bed.

Although reality reminded her of the position, and she stopped just in the doorway, a sinking feeling coming from her stomach.

This was _his_ room.

Sesshomaru opened another door in front of her, leading to a bathroom.

Rin made herself move before Sesshomaru would speak again.

Just as she reached the bathroom door, before she could decide to sprint in there and close the door, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Wait." He said, and moved away from her.

Curious, Rin turned to him, and he grabbed something and returned to her.

"You can wear this. If you want to." He said.

Rin took the clothing from him. It was a kimono.

It looked kind of cute.

It was plaid-like. Red, orange, and yellow squares decorating it.

She nodded to him.

"I will wait out here." He told her, making her inwardly let out a sigh of relief, and nodded.

She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The shower was big, but no different from the one she had back at home.

She turned the water on to her preferred temperature, taking one last glance at the door, before slowly removing her clothes.

Rin stepped into the welcoming warmth, the water spraying against her body, seeming to hit the muscles just right, causing them to immediately relax.

She watched as the water washed away dried dirt, and some dried blood, that she had never noticed.

After what felt like hours, she reluctantly left the warm and desolate shower, shutting off the water and stepping out in the cool bathroom floor.

She wrapped a white furry towel around herself, that she had found near the sink.

It was quiet, with her being the only one in this room. She almost wanted to believe that she was home.

Once she had dried off, she grabbed the kimono that Sesshomaru had given her, lightly smiling at its beauty. She set it in front of her form, checking to see its size compared to her body.

With another sigh, she put it on, only to find it a perfect fit.

Rin stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, examining herself in the bright clothing.

Now, was time to return to the room of reality, where Sesshomaru no doubt waited for her.

Rin opened the door, exiting the bathroom, noticing Sesshomaru nowhere in her sight. _Maybe he left. Maybe he had to go do something._

"Does it fit?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded, and Rin jumped, looking over at the bed where Sesshomaru sat.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Rin smiled at him.

He stood, and walked over to her, looking over her form in the new clothing.

After many minutes of silence, Rin broke it, "Well. It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed now."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm just as she began to walk.

Rin gasped, staring at him nervously, that gut feeling returning.

"I'd like you to sleep with me tonight." He stated.

Rin's breath stopped, making her heart beat louder, "N-no. P-please don't. I..."

"Calm down, Rin. I want you to sleep with me. Not _sleep_ with me." Sesshomaru broke her off, always sensing her emotions.

Rin fell silent, still wanting to object, but her brain could provide no more excuses to her.

Reluctantly, she nodded, and slowly approached his bed.

This had to be a trick... Why would he all of a sudden...

Rin slowly climbed on the bed, the soft, comforting feeling of it nearly making her collapse into it. The bed was a lot more comfortable, and cleaner than the cot she had in the other room.

Rin couldn't help but curl deeper into the bed, inhaling its scent.

It smelled of spring, trees, and something else that she couldn't quite identify.

Her guard was never down, however, and she simply curled herself up, her knees nearly resting against her chest, and she lay as close to the end of the bed as possible without falling off.

The comfort of the bed sent her to sleep faster than she though.

Just before she reached deep slumber, she could feel the bed shift as a person got in.

She could feel his every movement, of him laying down, and just by the shift, she could tell he was facing her.

Rin closed her eyes, trying to reunite with sleep, but before she finally did, she felt an arm wrap around her middle, and pulling her back. Her body tensed as she was pulled across the bed until her back met Sesshomaru's form, she tried not to whimper.

After that, it grew silent. By then, Rin was too tired to care, and just closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, I am loving the reviews so far!**_

 _ **And for kagomeLove2: As you will notice, I added InuYasha and Kagome into the character set. I finally got to write out more of my story, and Kagome will be a part of the story a little, in the future.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone else for the reviews, I'm glad you like it as much as I do. :). Now enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Rin awoke later in the night, not really into reality, but enough to observe her surroundings.

She could feel a hand gently resting against her back, and her eyes widened. She had turned over in the night, and she noticed that she was curled close against a warm body, her face buried into his chest.

Rin tried to find the will to breathe, as she slowly withdrew from the warmth, but wasn't able to move too much because of the hand around her middle.

She rose her head, hoping that Sesshomaru was asleep, but she soon found herself staring into his golden eyes, making her breath hitch. They stay this way, locked in one another's eyes for what felt like hours.

She felt his hand run up her back, burying into her hair, and gently pulled her down, pressing his lips to hers.

It was soft and gentle, nothing like the previous kiss.

He pulled back, before kissing her again, a little deeper.

Rin, once again surrendered, kissing him back, her lips matching his movements.

Sesshomaru's free hand ran down her arm, grabbing hold of it, and guided it around him, and she fisted her hand into his soft silver hair.

The bed shifted as Sesshomaru moved until he was pressing his body against hers, trapping her beneath him and the bed.

The kiss deepened even more, Sesshomaru's hand leaving her hair, and caressing her cheek. The sudden movement made Rin gasp as his body pressed into hers.

This gave him the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, tasting and reuniting with the warmth of his ma... Rin's mouth.

Rin let out a moan, her tongue dancing with his.

Finally, Sesshomaru granted her air as he kissed her lips again, before making a pathway down to her neck.

His lips were growing more persistent and hungry, making Rin shiver under him.

Rin was letting out a harmony of moans, her body uncontrollably aching for him.

She felt his hands find the opening to her kimono, little by little pulling it off of her.

Rin's brain suddenly shocked her back to reality, the familiar feeling of fear filling her body as she felt Sesshomaru's lips working more and more down her body. Just when he began his trail down to her lower stomach, Rin snapped.

"N-no... S-Sesshomaru... Please don't!" Rin panicked.

Sesshomaru's kisses slowed, before his eyes met hers, still lingering over her stomach.

Rin managed to slip out of his grasp, jumping off the bed, pulling her kimono back on as quick as she could.

Tears were threatening to fall as she turned to face Sesshomaru.

Was this his plan? To get her to trust him? To have her at her most vulnerable, and then take her?

"Rin." He whispered.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I can't... P-please d-don't make m-me." Rin cried out.

He approached her in a slow manner, almost cautious. "Rin. It's ok."

Rin flinched away from him as he managed to grab her, and pull her into his arms. Her eyes were shut tight, awaiting whatever punishment he had in store for her.

Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Rin opened her eyes, only to see his shoulder, his arms were around her as his lips were caressing her ear, whispering words of comfort.

Little by little, Rin began to relax in his embrace.

"You don't have to." He whispered, "I won't make you."

Rin leaned more into his shoulder, once more feeling safe.

Without any notice or struggle, he guided her back to the bed. They lay together, Rin surprised that she hadn't moved out of his embrace.

After just a few minutes, Rin returned to sleep, feeling no fear from the embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Rin awoke the next morning to an empty bed that only she occupied.

Quickly remembering last night, she glanced around her.

Sesshomaru must have gotten up already.

Stretching, she left his room, heading back towards the kitchen, where her couple slices of toast awaited her.

Rin sat down and took a bite out of the slice of bread, before looking up at the three demons, who just stared at her.

"What?" She managed.

"You slept with Sesshomaru last night." Bankotsu smirked.

Rin's heart fluttered, "U-um. Yes, but not in _that_ way."

"Sure." He said.

Sesshomaru the walked into the kitchen, immediately setting his sights on Rin.

"Rin. I need you to come with me." He said.

Rin glanced at him, then at the other three demons who looked as though they were about to laugh.

"U-um... Ok." She finally answered, before standing and following his lead.

"Seems to me that he can't get enough of you." One of the demons behind her muttered in amusement.

Rin lightly blushed, thinking about last night.

Sesshomaru led her out front, where Ah-Un was standing, a large saddle fitted on him, and no nets or other gear.

"What's going on?" Rin asked nervously.

He was silent for a few minutes before saying, "I'm letting you go."

Rin looked up at him in surprise, did she just hear him right?

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

He looked down at her, "It means that I'm allowing you to go back home. You have proven yourself worthy of my trust. The humans in that village will not stop looking for you anyway."

Rin felt a sinking feeling coming from her chest.

Any other person held captive would take this chance without even blinking an eye. Yet Rin felt the sense that... She didn't _want_ to leave.

Despite the harsh and bad times, she had begun to grow a bond, especially towards Sesshomaru. She had felt it ever since he kissed her the first time.

"Ah-Un will take you to the edge of the town, and you can walk the rest." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin felt like her heart was breaking, why was he all of a sudden letting her go?

"Rin. You must go now." He broke her out of her thoughts, in the tone that reminded her to simply do what he said.

Hesitantly, she approached the large two-headed dragon, who kneeled in front of her, eager to have her on their back.

She boarded the dragon, before looking back at Sesshomaru.

His expression was unreadable, filled with so many emotions she could not detect.

She held onto the dragons as they then took for the air, covering more and more distance away from the dog demon, who just watched them go.

Rin took one last glance at him, wishing one last time he would change his mind.

After his prescence was no longer seen, Rin focused back in front of her, a stray tear running down her cheek.

As promised, Ah-Un landed just less than a mile from the town.

With a deep breath, trying to keep her composure, she got off the dragons before turning to them, "Th-thank you." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

They roared lightly in reply, both heads rubbing against her, nearly making her fall over, but she didn't, and she smiled lightly as she hugged them back.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Rin sighed when they broke apart.

The dragon tilted their heads.

Rin sighed, "Right. I may never see you again."

Before she could gather the courage to run back to them and tell them to take her back, she forced herself to turn away, heading down into the town that almost felt like somewhere she didn't belong.

* * *

"Thank you. Have a good day." Rin said as cheerfully as she could as she watched the last customer for the night leave the store.

With that, Kagome locked the doors, before giving a look towards Rin.

"What?" Rin asked, though she knew that look.

"You know, I still can't believe you won't go to the police to tell them what happened, they would find the man, or men and lock them away so they can't hurt anyone else." Kagome told her.

"Well. They didn't hurt me... Much..." Rin said.

Kagome groaned, "Rin, why do you insist on making it difficult?"

Rin stayed silent at that, relaxing against the counter, her chest was in pain, bringing her back to her and Sesshomaru's memories.

"Rin." Kagome broke her thoughts.

"What?" Rin asked a little rougher than she meant.

She hesitated before taking a deep breath, "Nevermind. If you won't tell the police, I _am_ driving you home."

"Kagome, you know I..."

"Ah! No excuses. I don't want to lose you again, Rin. Plus the fact that you no longer have a phone." Kagome said as if her word was final.

Rin sighed, but finally accepted.

She made her way into Kagome's truck, and they drove off.

In minutes, they were parked in front of Rin's house.

"Thank you." Rin said politely.

"Rin." Kagome stopped her, "Why don't you spend the night with me?"

Rin laughed, looking back at her best friend, "Kagome. No. I'll be fine. I promise. You've done enough."

"Ok then. Tomorrow we will buy you a new phone. So I can stop worrying about you. It's been driving me crazy." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry." Rin said, before getting out of the truck, and heading for the door to her house.

Kagome waited until Rin was inside, and closed the door, probably locking it shut.

Rin listened to Kagome's truck take off, before resting her head on the door.

Why did she feel this way? She just wanted to see him again.

After a soothing shower, and a new change of clothes, she went to bed, finding sleep easily.

* * *

The next day, another long day of work. Rin kept feeling her hapiness fade.

Kagome was worried for her, and kept asking if she wanted to just go home, but she refused.

When they closed, Rin told Kagome that she wanted to walk.

Kagome started to object, but couldn't say more after Rin said, "I just... Want some time to think. And I do that best when I am walking."

Kagome reluctantly accepted.

Once again, they parted ways, Rin walking slowly down the sidewalk, where she felt, somewhat free, but not completely.

In a few minutes, Rin was approaching the 4-way stop sign.

Her feet suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

Rin stared out to the center of the 4-way. Where a figure stood, a familiar figure.

She lost her breath, her heart beating loud again.

Numbly, she walked over to the figure, before they were but a few feet from each other.

"S-Sesshomaru..." Rin said uncertainly, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

With every word, she drew closer to him.

He stared down at her, his golden eyes soft and calm, "You haven't told anyone?" He asked.

It took Rin a few seconds to process the words, before shaking her head, "Um. N-no. I only told Kagome... But she won't tell. She trusts my words." Sesshomaru's hand rose to the side of her cheek, bringing her closer to him, "Good."

With that, he lowered his head down and pressed his lips against hers.

It took but a second for Rin to recover from the surprise, before she relaxed into him, kissing him back.

His lips were gentle, yet deep, as they claimed hers.

Rin moaned lightly, her arm wrapping around him, pressing herself against him.

His lips slowly abandoned hers, only to place sweet kisses down her cheek, reuniting with her neck.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whimpered his name.

Suddenly, Rin's eyes opened, finding herself in the darkness of her bed, her body shaking as if she had just fallen.

Tears were in her eyes, as she slowly regained consciousness.

She placed a hand on her lips, nearly feeling as though her lips had been claimed by another's.

Rin let out a quiet choked cry, why did she miss him so much?

Only one answer remained, an answer no one else would understand.

 _She loved him._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So, yeah, sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy. And terribly sorry that this chapter is SO short. I will be posting the chapter tomorrow, I promise!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

The next day, Rin and Kagome were off work, and were shopping for some new clothes and a new phone.

To Rin, the clothes felt _unnecesary,_ but Kagome lcaimed that they hadn't had a shopping spree day out in a long time.

Later that evening, they stopped at a pizza place, meeting up with Kagome's boyfriend, who she had told Rin all about, but Rin never really saw him.

He had long black hair, and it made her think of the other demons.

It would seem that mainly demons had their hair out long, but he looked pretty human to her.

"Rin. This is Inuyasha. InuYasha, Rin." Kagome introduced.

"Right. Kagome could not stop talking about you when you went missing for a few days. I can get tired of her from time to time, but I don't just disappear. Care to share?" He asked.

Rin glanced at Kagome, who showed in her eyes that he could be trusted.

So, while they ate unlimited amounts of pizza, Rin told her story, leaving out some minor details, which would be major details to them.

"Wait wait wait... What was his name?" InuYasha broke her off.

"Um... Sesshomaru...?" Rin said, a little taken aback by his outburst.

InuYasha stared at her for a few more minutes, before sitting back in the booth, cursing under his breath.

"Do you know him?" Kagome asked before Rin could.

"What? N-no. I mean... Sort of..." He said.

Rin found it weird how he went from serious, to stuttering about the demon's name.

"Look. It's getting late. We should probably escort Rin home." InuYasha said.

Kagome agreed, and they left the cafe, out into the dark streets.

Just when they made it a few yards away, a voice sounded behind them.

"Well well well."

The three turned to the voice, Rin recognizing him as Bankotsu, what was he doing here?

"He let you go." Bankotsu said, approaching them.

InuYasha stepped up, "Yeah. And you may not be so fortunate if you don't leave right now!"

Bankotsu laughed, "Or what? InuYasha? You are nothing but human now."

Rin felt something come from behind her, covering her mouth to prevent her scream, and all of a sudden, she saw nothing but darkness...


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Well. I'm going to stop promising you guys things, because I always find myself busy. I start up college again tomorrow. So I'm trying to get prepared for that. I am still writing this story, and will update whenever I can.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chap!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

Wake up..." A voice echoed.

Rin's eyes opened slightly, feeling heavy and drowsy.

An unfamiliar face came into her view, smiling kindly down at her.

"That's it." He said.

She felt his hand run down her cheek, his thumb rubbing her lip.

Rin's eyes widened, despite her weakness, tried to escape the touch. Only to find her hands bound behind her, and also around her middle, preventing her from moving much.

Another voice sounded drowsily beside her.

"Mm, Rin?" _It was Kagome!_  
"Kagome?" Rin turned her head, seeing her riend beside her in the same position.

Rin scanned the room, they were in another building that was abandoned and in horrible shape.

"What... What's going on?" Rin cried.

"You're awake... Good." Bankotsu's voice sounded.

It was then, Rin heard another familiar voice, "Bankotsu! You bastard! I should kill you right now!" InuYasha growled out, struggling against his restraints as well.

"Such blank threats, InuYasha. I see you can barely even break out of those ropes there. Humanity has made you weak." Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu... W-what's going on?" Rin tried to turn to him.

He chuckled, "He left you, Rin. He left you for us."

He walked around to where she could see him, a sadistic smirk on his face, "You are _our_ play toy now."

His hand went to her cheek, making Rin struggle again, and on instinct, she turned to his hand, biting down on it as hard as she could before he withdrew, letting out an agonized scream.

"You... Bitch!" He cried out, and his good hand flew across her cheek so hard, her neck nearly snapped, and the chair threatened to fall, and nearly knocked her unconscious.

"Rin!" Kagome cried, "Leave her alone!"

"Oh. But I have _so_ much planned for her." Bankotsu lowered his voice to a gentle whisper as he focused on Kagome, "And my plans for _you."_

"Don't. You. Dare touch he!" InuYasha struggled even more.

Bankotsu turned to him, "You... Half-breed, are of no use to me. I will kill you. But not until you watch me _slowly_ break these two down, one by one, and bow to do my willing."

"Ok Bankotsu. How about we treat that hand of yours. Human infections can get nasty." Another man approached him, the one with the kind face, but horrible intentions.

"I'm giving you a break. Don't try anything, or the punishment will be worst. I'm not as forgiving as Sesshomaru." Bankotsu said before leaving the room.

It was quiet or a while.

Rin looked over at InuYasha, "What was he talking about? You being a half-breed?"

InuYasha looked down at thought, almost regret, "Long ago, I used to be a demon. For a half-breed, I was strong and had a lot of advantages... Then I met Kagome."

Rin glanced at Kagome, who had her head bowed, tears falling as she silently listened.

"And..." InuYasha sighed, "I chose love over power."

Rin stared at him for a few minutes, trying to process the meaning, and she could tell why Kagome was crying.  
"It's just that in times like this I wish I had a little demon strength." InuYasha strained again at the bindings.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry." Kagome told him.

"No Kagome! You don't apologize to me. I _chose_ you! And I would never go back and change it. _Ever!"_ He snapped at her.

Then, the doors opened again, and Bankotsu, along with 5 more men walked in.

Rin stared at his hand, that was bandaged.

"Well. He's running late." Bankotsu said, "I certainly wouldn't want him to walk in on something."

He leaned down to Rin again, "Or maybe I do."

Rin closed her eyes, making cries of protest as she saw his face near hers.

Just when she felt a pair of lips barely touch hers, a loud burst of wind sounded and the doors flew out of their old hinges, flying just barely over Bankotsu's head.

Thankfully, the pair of lips disappeared from Rin's senses.

She opened her eyes to a bright orb of light, lighting up the whole building.

In a few seconds, it slowly faded, making out the shape of a person.

The light fully dimmed, and revealed Sesshomaru standing menacingly, eyes fully red, fangs bared, and hair flowing around him.

It all made Rin's heart pound, reminding her of her fear of him.

The deadly features slowly dissipated.

"Well. Sesshomaru, I'm impressed." Bankotsu said amusingly.

In an inhuman speed, Sesshomaru had him against the wall, the boards creaking and cracking around them.

"You! I should have killed you right after Jakotsu!"

Bankotsu only chuckled in his grasp.

With a low growl, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck, and tossed him across the room, leaving him to fall into the 5 men.

Bankotsu stood without a sign of injury, turning to Sesshomaru, who had moved in front of Rin.

"Are you done yet?" He asked amused.

"Not even close." Sesshomaru answered.

"Good. Because _you,_ my lord, are well outnumbered. They are waiting for my say so. So, I suggest you cooperate or I let them attack and rip off your mate's head so fast, you wouldn't have time to blink." Bankotsu said.

Rin let out a gasp. _M-mate? What did that mean?_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"Ah. Funny you should ask that. You see, Jakotsu was the bait to my plan. When you killed her, well, I wasn't too happy about that. So, I reunited with my brothers, and we hatched up a little plan. Your sword, in exchange for Rin's life."

"I killed Jakotsu to the point of no recognition, why would you even bother trying?" Sesshomaru said.

"Because, Sesshomaru, after standing behind you for protection for all these years, I was able to freely roam to find my brothers, and here we are. The band of 7 will rise again." Bankotsu declared.

"You saw what I did to Jakotsu, unless you want me to make a replica of that scene. I suggest you leave, and _maybe,_ I'll let you go." Sesshomaru said.

Bankotsu smirked, "Lord Sesshomaru. Look what that human has done to you. You have lowered yourself to negotiation and peace? She's weakened you."

Sesshomaru was before him in a split second, but before he could do anything.

"Ah ah! Think about what you're doing Sesshomaru." He motioned for him to turn around.

He did, and noticed that Suikotsu had replaced his form, having Rin in his grasp.

"Now. Let's try this again shall we?" Bankotsu said, "The sword."

Rin watched them, confused, because the whole time she had been with him, she had _never_ seen a sword on him.

Yet, with a loud clang, a sword was released by Sesshomaru's hand, laying between him and the _band of 7._

It was fairly large, with a blue hilt.

Bankotsu stared down at it, "Finally. Ginkotsu, bring Jakotsu's body."

In minutes, he returned with a chest.

Rin stared in confusion, what was Sesshomaru doing _helping_ those guys? Was he with them all along?

Bankotsu knelt down to pick up the sword.

In seconds though, the sword reacted, sending electric bolts through his arm, making him drop the sword.

"I allowed you access to the sword, but I didn't say anything about it allowing you access." Sesshomaru smirked, before in seconds, he was back to Rin, swiftly slitting Suikotsu's throat, making Rin fall back into her bindings.

He then returned to Bankotsu to carry out the same fate, when another one of the brothers, rose a weapon, making it release a blast of fire, making Sesshomaru dodge its flames, and they ate away at the building.

"Well. Isn't this unfortunate. The great Lord Sesshomaru caught between killing the betrayers, and saving the ones he cares about." Bankotsu nodded behind them, "I'd hurry too, because the smoke from this fire is more toxic than a normal fire."

With that, they left the building, the fire closing the exit after them.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice called.

It was then that with one more pull, InuYasha managed to break out of his bindings.

He immediately went to Kagome, all but tearing the rope off of her as she sat limp in the chair.

"Hold on Kagome!" He said as he pulled her to him.

He noticed Sesshomaru beside him, and they exchanged glares, "Sesshomaru. If you even think about running off with her again, I swear I will hunt you down." InuYasha promised, before busting through one of the weak walls that the flames hadn't reached yet.

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin, her conscious slowly fading.

In a swift movement, Sesshomaru's claws sliced through her ropes, and he picked her up bridal stlye.

Rin weakly laid her head on his shoulder, before all she could see, was darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Sesshomaru closely observed Rin. He had returned her to her house, and lay her on the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

He looked over her, noticing no burns, however he could not take his eyes off the ugly, dark bruise that was on her right cheek. It made his inner being snarl in rage.

He never should have left he alone, but it was the only thing he could do.

To let her go, before he tried to own her life forever.

* * *

Rin awoke, with the feeling of ash tickling her throat, making her cough before trying to gasp for air.

She kept this up for what felt like ages, until she felt a hand move to the back of her head, forcing to sit her up, before the feeling of a cool cup touching her lips.

Rin tasted the familiar taste of water, and as she drank, it washed away whatever was preventing her from breathing.

The cup withdrew, and she was laid back down.

Rin forced her eyes open, making out the face above her, and where she was.

Sesshomaru stare down at her, the look of worry on his face.

"S-S-Sess-homaru." Rin managed, before some remains of ash blocked her throat again.

"Shh." He told her.

She did as he said, and waited for her body to calm back down.

His hand began to caress her cheek, where she flinched in pain, where Bankotsu had hit her.

Sesshomaru's hand softened against her cheek, gently running his thumb over the bruise, as if trying to rub it away.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rin asked, her voice slowly getting better.

"I am making sure you are ok." He said, running his hand through her hair.

"Wha-" Rin wanted to ask, before his lips pressed softly against hers.

It was short, and chaste, and he pulled away, only to gently press a kiss onto the bruise.

"I am sorry Rin."

Rin was quiet, still trying to process that he was here, with her.

Her thoughts soon left her when she felt his lips claim hers again. It was deep, and loving.

Rin moaned as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close.

The kiss lasted for ages, until Rin's body begged for air.

Sesshomaru withdrew from her lips, letting her regain her breath.

Rin sat up as he rose.

"Rin. You need to rest." He told her.

"I'm ok." She said, "I just need a bath, and a change of clothes."

Sesshomaru helped her stand, and even then his arms remained around her, " am sorry that you had to go through this. Through all of this..."

"It's ok. I'm just... Really glad you're here. I... I missed you." Rin said.

"As did I, Rin. I was going check on you, it was then that I could sense your danger, your pain." He caressed her cheek again.

"Well. it's a bruise, it will heal." Rin said before reluctantly pulling away to find a clean pair of clothes in her closet, before heading into her bathroom.

It had taken Rin a couple days before she could get used to the change of being back home, and she almost didn't feel like she was home. Like something was missing.

Rin took off her clothes that were sprinkled with ash, and set them in the bin for laundry.

It was then that she noticed the kimono that Sesshomaru had given her.

She had cleaned it and it hung on one of the towel hooks.

After her shower, cleaning off the filth that the fire had covered her with, she got out, drying herself off, she grabbed the kimono from the hanger, and slipped it on, making her feel somewhat complete. As if this was who she was meant to be.

Taking a deep breath, she left the bathroom, noticing Sesshomaru was not there. So she went into the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

There, was Sesshomaru, looking around the house in mere curiosity.

When she entered the room, he focused on her.

"You kept it?" He asked.

Rin looked down at her kimono before smiling, "Yes. It's kind of nice."

Sesshomaru walked over to her, giving her a look of approval, before pressing his lips to hers.

Rin immediately kissed him back, her lips moving against his in perfect sync.

He pulled away from her for a split second.

"I love you." Rin breathed against him.

His lips met hers again, and he slowly backed her into the fridge, mouth claiming hers in a sense of dominance.

His hands slid down her sides, caressing her waist, pressing her against him, causing her to release a moan.

Their lust was broken by the sound of a ringtone.

Sesshomaru paid no heed to it, whereas Rin tried to find her thoughts to process it.

She hummed against his lips, before slightly moving away, "Sorry." She managed as she moved out of his embrace, and headed over to the phone that had been charging during the night.

It was Kagome.

Rin answered, "Hello?"

"Rin. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why?" Rin asked.

"Well. I tried to call you earlier and you didn't answer. I thought maybe Sesshomaru took you again." Kagome said.

"No. I'm at home. I just had to take a shower." Rin said.

"Oh. He's not _there,_ is he?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"what? N-no... Ah." Rin's answer was defeated when she felt Sesshomaru behind her, his lips pressing against her neck.

"Right. Ok. Just... Think about what you're doing before you act?" Kagome sounded disturbed, and eager to hang up.

"I will Kagome... Bye." RIn hung up the phone before letting out another moan.

Why was her neck the most sensitive, and pleasuring location.

"Sesshomaru. I was on the phone." Rin managed.

"Yes. And I don't like it when she comes between us." He said as he turned her to face him again.

"Yes, but now she won't be letting this go. She knows, Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Let her know. Let her know that you are mine." He said mindlessly.

He kissed her again, nearly making her fall back under his spell.

Reluctantly, Rin pulled away, "I have to work today."

Sesshomaru stared at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm making up for all those lost hours back when you held me captive." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I really don't want you going out there. Not until I have finished off the rest of the band of _five."_

"Well. Maybe you can do that while I'm at work." Rin said.

"It's not that easy, Rin. They are smart, and will hide until the most unexpected time to strike, and that could end up exactly like last night." He said.

Rin sighed, "Well. I'll have Kagome drive me home. Plus here I work, I'm sure they wouldn't want to make a scene in front of a bunch of humans. I'll be extra careful. I promise."

Sesshomaru still stared at her with disbelief, he was _very_ protective of her right now, because of the instinct that she was mean to be his mate, which made the bond stronger than ever.

He reluctantly accepted.

Rin smiled at him, and gave him a gentle kiss before moving away to make breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Well. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry updates have been slow. With college rolling back around, I forget how much time it actually takes away from me, that and work.**_

 _ **These reviews have kept me going still!**_

 _ **Reds: Yes. I will admit that this was a little fast... As I mentioned in chapter 1, I wrote this story out up to chapter 6 on a diffrent device, and it was a really good and descriptive story, then I did something stupid and ended up erasing it all! I was going to quit this story, because my problem is, I can only write something good once, the second time gets a little... Less interesting. I hope you will still enjoy this story!**_

 _ **Warning: Guess what! M.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

The day went by slow for Rin.

All day, people gave her concerned looks towards the bruise on her cheek, millions of thoughts running through their head.

Most of them were the thought that maybe she had an abusive boyfriend.

Rin finally came up with a semi-lie.

That a fire was set in a building she was in, and the place was coming down, and a piece of wood just happened to hit her just right.

Although they didn't really believe her, they seemed to let it slide.

Finally, she was narrowed down to the last customer for the night.

Kagome locked the doors after they left.

Rin sighed tiredly, resting against the counter.

"Oh Rin. I can't believe you had to go through all of this. You didn't tell me you were kidnapped by a bunch of demons." Kagome said.

"Yes. But, Sesshomaru didn't really want me to spread that around." Rin said.

"I also can't believe that you were held captive by my boyfriend's brother." Kagome said.

Rin rose her head, unaware of the news, "What?"  
"Yeah. They're brothers. Well... Half-brothers. They share the same father." Kagome said.

Rin stared at her with surprise. She had never realized that Kagome knew more about the demon world than she thought.

"Anyways. Let's go home. I'm giving you a few days off to have that bruise, somewhat, heal."

Rin wanted to object, but found it wise not to argue with her best friend.

They got into Kagome's truck, where in minutes, Rin was home.

"Thank you." Rin said.

"You're welcome." Kagome said.

Sighing tiredly, Rin left the truck, before going inside the house.

It was dark, making it easier for her to want to fall asleep.

She tiredly made her way into the kitchen, deciding to just plug in her phone and go to bed.

As the light turned on, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Sesshomaru stood there, as if expecting her.

Rin walked past him to plug in her phone before turning to him again.

"You're still here." She stated.

He stared down at her, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Rin suddenly let out louder than necessary.

He smiled down at her, before closing the distance, and his lips reunited with hers.

Rin's tension immediately calmed, before kissing him back.

The kiss quickly grew heated, and Sesshomaru's hands went to her waist, lifting her up, backing her into the surface of the table, Rin's legs responding by wrapping around his waist.

At this moment, a sense of lust overcame both of them.

Sesshomaru granted her air as his lips made a pathway down her body.

Rin gasped against him, a tiny flash of reality sparking through her.

She let out a quiet laugh, before managing, "S-Sesshomaru... Ah, Sesshomaru... N-not here please."

He moaned in response, then in a bright flash, Rin was laying in her bed, with Sesshomaru's body pressed against hers.

Rin felt his hands roaming under her shirt, noticing a barrier covering her breasts from his touch. In a moment, with a sharp claw, it broke under his grasp, and he moved the article of clothing off the bed, and out of reach.

Rin let out a loud moan as his hands returned to its destination, her back arching off the bed.

For all that she had been through, Sesshomaru was the only one she trusted with her body, and nobody else.

Her arms were forced up as Sesshomaru swiftly peeled her shirt off of her, adding it to the discarded bra, that she would never wear again.

Sesshomaru's lips returned to her chest, down to her stomach, "Beautiful. Rin. Mate. Mine." He said in simple words, his voice growing deeper and more possessive the lower he went.

When he was stopped by her pants, he immediately undid the button, and pulled it down her legs.

This was when Rin couldn't help but to draw back.

As her lower half became more and more revealed, a rush of instinct hit her, and she curled her legs together, in an attempt to hide herself.

Sesshomaru took no notice, only caressing her tense legs, pressing gentle kisses up the path of her leg.

With every kiss, Rin's leg would losen, falling limp to his calm kisses, slowly filling her with more ease to let him see all of her.

When Sesshomaru was sure to have kissed every part and crevice of her, he moved up to remove of his own clothing.

As his clothing slowly disappeared, Rin looked him over, the man who had held her captive and made her fear him, the man who slowly became protective of her, the man she had slowly fallen in love with... The man she swore she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

His body rejoined hers, staring into her lust, but nervous eyes.

He placed himself between her legs, hands caressing her waist.

Rin's hand shakily went around him, fisting into his hair, taking a deep breath, this moment was something she had never dreamt of having, but couldn't imagine it with anyone else.

Sesshomaru entered her, smoothly and careful, making both of their bodies tense, and for a split second, Rin saw stars.

Their moans intertwined, along with their bodies and soul.

In moments, Sesshomaru began to move against her, lowering his head to her neck, his fangs threatening to break skin.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin moaned his name, matching his movements, hands pulling against his long silver hair, making him groan in pleasure.

"Mine." He growled into her ear, his pace quickening by the minute.

Their lips reunited, moving perfectly against one another, tongues battling for dominance. Sesshomaru growling lowly, making her immediately submit to his dominant dimeaner.

"Ah. Rin." He growled, his mate's heat perfect against him, this girl, this human was the one and only for him.

Now, he would _Never_ let her go!

"Sesshomaru! I'm..." rin managed out before her lower abdomen broke free, and overwhelming sense of pleasure errupting, making her move against him, hoping to never leave the new height her body... His body... Their body took her to.

That was enough for him, he met his mate's high along with her, their escence, their very souls intertwining with one another.

Rin trembled against him as she slowly began to recover from the most... High pleasure she had ever experienced.

Sesshomaru was worshipping the side of her neck now, still refusing to break apart from her.

After what felt like an eternity, they were beginning to return to reality.

Sesshomaru's lips worked their way up to her cheek, his beast always flaring up at the pain it sensed there, and then finally to her lips.

After a few more kisses, Sesshomaru finally let himself off of her tired body, laying by her side.

Despite her exhausted body, Rin forced herself to move to return to the feel of Sesshomaru's body, like her life depended on it.

Finally, she laid her head onto his chest, curling against his body, trying to stay awake with him as long as she could.

His arm wound around her, hand running up and down her bare back, a feeling that sent her into a sense of security, and finally...

 _Sleep._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Well. Here is a filler chapter! Answering maybe many questions!**_

 _ **One huge, HUGE shout out to "Drama Kagome", for reading and reviewing all of my successful SessXRin fics! I have enjoyed them all.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2, I think you have a twin. I never thought Kagome shipped these two... :P.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you everyone else for all of the reviews! They have made my days through the struggles of college.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

Rin awoke later in the night, to her stomach growling at her, reminding her that she had yet to eat.

She moved her head, to see Sesshomaru was asleep.

She had never seen him like this, so peaceful, and calm.

Little by little, she made her way out of his embrace, her body aching a little as she did so.

Finally, she was able to sit up, glancing back to see him still asleep.

RIn looked down at the pile of discarded clothing.

Too tired to put them back on, she went for her robe in the bathroom, putting it on, before slowly leaving the dark room.

She turned on the light in the kitchen, her eyes taking a few minutes to adjust to the brightness, even if it was dim.

It was 2:00 in the morning.

Rin went to the refrigerator, searching for something small and simple to eat.

After going back from the fridge to the cabinets, she finally settled for a bowl of cereal.

It was silent as she ate, and with every minute that passed, she found herself beginning to wake up.

Rin sighed, she was not going to just start her day at 2 in the morning.

"Awake so early?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded as if he had been there listening to her conversations in her head.

"Yes. I got hungry." Rin said, semi-relieved as he walked into the light with at least his pants on.

"I didn't know humans scheduled to eat so late." He said amused.

"Well. You took me to bed before I could have dinner, so yes, it's called a midnight snack." Rin informed.

"Yet it's not midnight, it's 2." He said, standing next to her.

Rin gave him a look.

"Ok. How are you?" He changed subject.

"I'm ok... You?" Rin asked.

"Whatever you feel, mate." He said.

"Is that going to be my nickname now?" Rin asked.

"No. It's what you are Rin. My mate." Sesshomaru answered her.

"What are mates? Like... Girlfriend?" Rin asked.

"If that's how your kind puts it, yes. But the bond is stronger." He said, sitting down on one of the chairs, "However. We're not only mates."

Rin put down her mostly empty bowl, before giving him her full attention.

"We are soul mates." He said.

Rin was a little confused, before saying out loud, "Well. Isn't that the same thing?"

"No." Sesshomaru said, "Soul mates are connected by the soul. The bond is infinitely stronger than a bond for mates. Our lives were connected, and destined to meet. When I first met you, I knew. My heart, soul, and demon knew. However I chose to ignore it. Because humans were something I didn't want to involve my life with. If you remember what I told you before, you understand why."

 _'We are the last few of our kind. Because your kind has slowly killed us off.'_

"But little by little, I began to feel for you, I began to desire you. Uncontrollably." Sesshomaru explaind. "Another difference, mates are believed to be mated for life, but that wasn't true. I discovered that the hard way."

"Did you have a... Mate?" Rin asked.

"No." He said, "But my father did."

Rin's brows furrowed in confusion, "Your... Mom?"

"Yes. But, years later, he found his sould mate. His actions and instincts were entirely different when he discovered her." Sesshomaru said, "He had fallen for a human. And despite his loyalty to me and my mother, his heart was _Hers."_

"Is that why you don't like humans? Why you didn't like me?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru gave her a sharp, and stern look, "No Rin. I love you. I always have, it just took me a while to accept it. Whether I admitted it to you or not, I am _Yours."_

Rin laughed nervously, "Ok. I don't want to think of myself as a possessive girlfriend."

Sesshomaru reached across the table, hand caressing her cheek, making her quiet and lose thoughts again.

"Rin. We are more than _human_ standards We are soul mates, forever." He said.

 _Forever..._

"What.. Happens if a soul mate... Dies?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, giving her that familiar glare, "I don't want you to talk like that... Ever."

Rin stared at him, wanting to press the question again, but learned to respect his wishes.

She flinched again when his hand caressed her cheek, where the bruise was healing, painfully slow.

"You're so beautiful, Rin." Sesshomaru broke her from her thoughts.

She focused back on his eyes, that were soft again.

He leaned over to her, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Rin slowly kissed him back, their lust slowly growing.

Sesshomaru pulled away, "Would you like to return to bed?"

Rin nodded against him.

Sesshomaru took her hand, leading her back into the darkness of the bedroom.

When they reached the bed, Sesshomaru turned to her.

Slowly and carefully, he undid the ties that kept her robe around her letting it slide down to the ground, revealing her to him again.

Not long after did his pants return to the pile of clothing.

Rin began to kiss him, slowly letting herself fall back into the bed, Sesshomaru following after her.

In moments, their bodies were one again, Rin sighing in pleasure and relief.

Their foreheads rested against one another, as their bodies moved as one.

Sesshomaru's eyes captured hers, making sure to observe every action she made.

Rin broke the eye contact, eyes closing in pleasure as her release came to hr in quick waves.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin whimpered his name.

"I love you Rin." He growled against her, as he released inside her, her heat absorbing every bit.

Rin was once again rendered tires.

"Mate. Mine. Love you." Sesshomaru chanted to her, his lips pressing against her neck, where the pleasuring sensation she had felt was even stronger with every kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

"You know, I think Kagome set me up." Rin said, lying awake with Sesshomaru as the sun began to wake.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin laughed, "Because she just gave me the next few days off."

Sesshomaru's hand ran down her shoulder, "So does that mean we can stay here until then?"

Rin laughed, a light blush creeping across her face, "Maybe."

He chuckled and reached over to kiss her cheek.

"Or maybe we can figure out how to take care of those 5 demons without involving the police." Rin said thoughtfully.

"Leave them to me, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but, you said so yourself that they are smart and will come out at the most unexpected times. Maybe if you secretly follow me, I can set myself up as bait, I don't really know what they want from me, but.."

"No." Sesshomaru said sharply, "I will not put your life in danger again. I will not let them _hurt_ you again."

"Sesshomaru, they used to follow you, but now they know they are your enemy, they won't exactly come when you call." Rin said.

"Yes. But I still have Naraku and Kouga. I already told them to keep an eye out, and if they are spotted to hold them until I arrive." Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed, "I just... Don't want you to be alone on this. I don't want you to get hurt."

She curled up to him, heart tightening for him, the thought of him hurt.

"Neither do I." He whispered against her, holding her close.

It was silent for another long moment.

"So. Tell me more about soul mates." Rin sighed, trying to take her mind off of the other demons, "Does it have effects on the human?"

"It can. How do you feel about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I know it's stupid, but I just feel like I want to protect you." Rin said.

Sesshomaru laughed lightly, "You feel the bond too, hm?"

"Very. I guess that was why I felt so safe with you when I was with you when I was with you those days in that place." Rin said.

"Having a sould mate bond can make you do and say all sorts of things without your control. When I first kissed you, I never wanted to stop. I wasn't intending on kissing you, just wanting to check if you were lying. Which you weren't, and I already trusted you." He explained.

"So, did you believe me? Because... I can't lie to you, Sesshomaru. I won't." Rin said.

"Yes, every part of me did. I just wasn't ready to accept you yet." Sesshomaru said, "I'm sorry for what I put you through, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't. Yes I was afraid, but I just always had this sense that I was safe with you." Rin said.

Rin suddenly lifted her hand to the side of her neck, where she had felt a constant tingling feeling for a while.

She gasped and shivered when her fingers met a soft puncture wound the immense pleasuring feeling making her withdraw.

"It is sensitive, Rin." Sesshomaru told her.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"It's my mark. When we first became one, it sealed our faes. From that moment on, no other being is aloud to touch you." Sesshomaru said.

"What? So now I can't hug my best friend?" Rin asked.

"As long as it is not intimate. Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"Ew. I would never... No." Rin put on a face of disgust.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her embarassment, before moving closer to her, resting his head against her neck, placing kisses directly on the mark, earning him a shiver and a moan.

When he withdrew, his eyes met hers, which were slowly becoming dilated.

"Already, mate?" He asked amused.

"Well, if you would stop touching me there. I could probably control it." Rin whispered, meaning to sound threatening.

His lips pressed against hers, "Never. You're mine."

"I know." Rin whispered, trying to control her breathing.

They stay this way, lips caressing one another, arms and legs entangled.

In what felt like hours, Rin began to feel and hear her stomach growl.

Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath, pulling away from her lips, staring down at her, "Hungry again?"

Rin nodded, not wanting the moment to end.

Sesshomaru sensed that, and brought his lips back to hers, kissing her, slow, deep, and lovingly.

In minutes, he pulled away, "I love you, mate"

"I love you too." Rin replied, her eyes always getting lost in his deep golden orbs.

Finally, she found the strength to pull away, sitting up, the sheets falling off of her form, exposing it to the cold room.

She quickly made her way to her closet, finding a clean pair of clothes, quickly slipping them on.

By the time she finished, when she looked up, Sesshomaru was out of bed, with his clothing back in place.

"Um... Do you want something to eat? I can cook..."

"That won't be necessary, Rin." Sesshomaru told her simply.

Rin stared at him, always having to remember that he was a demon, and she had no idea what he liked to eat, which made her not want to know.

She made her way into the kitchen, making another bowl of cereal, and some toast, before sitting down and eating.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru entered the room, glnacing around as if looking for something.

"Is there something wrong?" Rin asked, growing concerned about his silent dimeanor.

"No." He said. "It's just that I was going to return to my place to check on Kouga and Naraku. It's been too quiet."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "the rest of the 5 are planning something, and I need allies, I need to make sure Kouga and Naraku aren't planning something also."

Rin was quiet for a few minutes, after their few nights of solace in bed, the world of conflicts came crashing back.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Rin focused on him.

"Would you like to come with me? It's your choice if you want to or not. But I'd feel better if I had you in my sights at all times." He said.

"Oh." Rin said, "S-sure. Yeah."

He raised a brow in disbelief.

"Yeah. How long?" Rin asked.

"Maybe a couple days." He answered.

"Ok. I'll text Kagome just to let her know." Rin said.

A light glare came through Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Please. She's my friend. I know you may not trust her, but she doesn't trust you either. I have to let her know I'll be ok." Rin said.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, in a sign of submission.

"Thank you." Rin smiled.

With that, she stood, announcing that she would grab some clothes for a few days, whilst texting Kagome the situation.

Once she was ready, her phone alarmed her.

 **Rin. Are you sure? How can we know he's not kidnapping you?**

Rin rolled her eyes,

 **Kagome. I know you may find this hard to believe. But I love him. I know I barely know him, and you barely know him, but if he wanted to kidnap me again, he wouldn't have let me go in the first place. This is MY decision. I'm going, and I'll see you in a couple days.**

Rin hit send before slipping her phone in her pocket, determined to probably not answer it for the next couple days.

Putting the small bag around her, she headed back down to where Sesshomaru waited for her.

Without any words, Sesshomaru led her outside, where the clouds had hidden the sun, in signs of a storm.

By the time they made it out of town, it was lightly raining.

"If we weren't near a human village, I would let you ride on my back in my true form, but I don't want to have humans chasing after us." Sesshomaru said.

Rin thought over the suggestion, her mind giving her flashes of the large white dog she had gotten a glimpse of that night.

"Your true for seems pretty savage though." Rin admitted aloud.

In seconds, Rin felt a large bunch of fluff coil around her middle, seeming to forcefully move her closer to him.

"I will never hurt you, Rin." He said sincerely.

"I know." Rin said immediately, before she could think.

She glanced down at the fluff that was around her, almost like a living being.

After almost an hour, they were finally reaching the large abandoned building.

The first thing that greeted them was the large two-headed dragon, who jumped up at their at their approaching, running excitedly towards Rin.

"Ah-Un!" Rin said hapily, breaking out of the boa's hold.

They nuzzled her hapily, even giving her a couple licks.

"I'm glad to see you too." Rin smiled at them.

Their excitement calmed when Sesshomaru approached them.

Rin turned to him, who was staring at her with that same loving gaze, but she could also see his focus on the dragons.

For a second, Rin thought she heard a low, but light growl emit from Sesshomaru.

Before she could think much of it, Sesshomaru moved, "Let's get inside."

Rin nodded and followed him inside, giving Ah-Un one more departing glance, before entering the place that she once feared to go.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, Rin." Kouga greeted.

"Any updates?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope. It's like they were never here." Kouga said.

"Well they are. And we are going to find them, and kill them." Sesshomaru said.

"At this rate, I don't think we'll be able to find them. We try to refrain from going into the city, because we don't mix. Which is probably where they are hiding." Kouga said.

"I don't think so. I've been with Rin, and I have not sensed them anywhere in the city." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm. Well. If it would be ok with you, I could leave, and try to recruit my pack, there are still some of us out there. We can cover more ground." Kouga suggested.

"Make sure they stay out of the town. I think InuYasha will cover the town, even though he's human." Sesshomaru said.

Kouga snorted, "You're putting the town hopes into the mutt? Or mutt-human?"

"He still has the Tetsaiga with him. I'm not sure if it will work with him anymore, but that's our key to face them all at once." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever. I'm still getting my pack members, we have a craving for the Band's bones." Kouga smirked, before standing to leave.

"Good to see you again, Rin." He told her, hand resting on her shoulder.

"Leave. Kouga." Sesshomaru said in his calm but venomous voice

Kouga's hand withdrew in realization, "My apologies, I didn't notice that you had mated her. I guess we chose the right girl for you after all."

Sesshomaru's stare had the looks to kill, which made a sense of slight fear run through Rin's spine.

"Ok. I'm gone. I won't touch her agai." Kouga stated in a sense of submission before leaving the room.

Rin became a little surprised as she began to figure out what was going on.

Was Sesshomaru... Jealous? _That_ jealous?

"Anything you want me to do?" Naraku asked after a while of silence.

"Do another perimeter check, you may fly over the village, but make sure you stay out of sight." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." Naraku smirked, "Another chance to stretch my legs."

And like Kouga, he left the house.

Now it was just Rin and Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry if I scared you mate." Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence.

Rin was broken out of her thoughts, turning to him, "What?"

"I did not mean to scare you earlier. It's just that while the mating ritual is in progress, my entire being is extremely protective." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh." Rin said, trying to get her brain to focus, "What is a mating ritual?"

"It starts once two mates have accepted one another, from there, they lust for one another extremely. Mating rituals may last about two weeks, maybe even longer, until the inner demon is satisfied. Although because you are human, I try to refrain from the lust too much. Mated demons could mate with one another day and night, sometimes non-stop." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him while he told her the information.

She didn't know why, but a tiny spark of pleasure hit her lower abdoment as he spoke about mating.

 _Dammit!_ Even if she was human, she craved him probably as much as he craved her.

Rin's face flushed in slight embarassement, not wanting Sesshomaru to go back on his word by smelling her arousal.

"Oh. Ok... Um, would it be ok if I took a shower? The rain kind of has gotten me wet. And I haven't bathed in a few days...?" Rin asked.

"Of course mate." Sesshomaru said with no hesitation.

Rin followed him back to his room, a feeling of deja vu hitting her as they walked.

Rin set her small bag on one of the furnitures that was in the room, digging out some clothes, before heading to the bathroom.

She passed Sesshomaru, into the bathroom, for some reason finding no need to close the door, even thought part of her still felt weird being bare in front of someone.

To chase away that feeling, Rin quickly rid of her wet shirt that had begun to stick to her, followed by her pants.

After she had rid her wet clothes, she moved into the solitary shower, where she felt somewhat, hidden.

The heated water worked away on her tight muscles, lots of them were sore from constant love-making with Sesshomaru.

She grabbed a small bottle of soap that had been in there with her. The smell of it only made her think of Sesshomaru's exotic and intoxicating scent.

Rin applied it to her long, dark brown, almost black hair.

After a few minutes of rubbing in the soap, she let the sprays of the hot water wash it out of her hair, working down her body.

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two hands caress her waist from behind. Her nerves automatically faded when she realized who it was.

Lips began worshipping the side of her shoulder, teasing her mark, which was only inches from it.

Rin laughed lightly to control her embarassment, "You just _cannot_ help yourself, can you?"

He moaned in response, his hands little by little, pulling her back to him, his grasp enough to where she couldn't try to escape, not that she really wanted to.

"You are _my_ mate, Rin." Sesshomaru growled into her ear, teeth grazing and nipping there.

"Y-yes." Rin managed with her thoughts quickly leaving her.

By now, Rin's back met Sesshomaru's front, noticing that he was just as bare as she was.

"Mine." He growled lowly, hands running up her sides.

With one step closer from him, and one step back from her, their bodes were flush against each other.

Rin unleashed a moan as she felt something familiar intrude her from the backside. Her face rose, feeling the warm water spray on her face, giving her a sense of realization that she was _not_ dreaming.

Sesshomaru moved against her, slowly and lovingly, taking precious time revelling in her heat.

The feelings she gave him every time he mated her, was that of eternal love, their bodies were _made_ for one another.

He had his share of a few female demonesses in his past, but none were as satisfying compared to his sould mate, whom he just happened to meet by chance.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin's cries to him broke his thoughts, bringing him back to the extreme pleasure, already beginning to feel his release.

Hands returning to her waist, he thrusted into her, lips sending open mouthed kisses directly onto his mate's mark, having the extreme desire to bite it again.

He refrained himself from doing so, she couldn't heal as fast as a demon could, considering biting and even tasting one another's blood was an ecstatic desire during mating.

Hands tightening on her waist, he roughly pulled her to him, their bodies flush together once again as his release came, once again filling her with his escence. Whilst Rin also found her release, despite him not even _touching_ her.

Rin went almost completely limp in his arms, the water around them beginning to turn cold, bringing her back to reality faster than she wanted to.

She was still for a very long time, not sure if she would be able to stand on her own if he let go.

He never let go, yet reached over to shut off the water, before gently helping her out of the shower, he found a towel, wrapping it around her now noticeably shivering body.

It was then she also noticed she was able to stand on her own.

As she stood, a thick towel covering her, trying to find warmth again. Sesshomaru had another towel against him, taking only a matter of seconds to drying himself, before retrieving his clothes.

While he stepped out of the bathroom, Rin let the towel off of her, hurriedly putting her clothes on before she would get too cold again.

By the time she finished, he had returned, looking over her form up and down.

Their distance was instantly closed, Sesshomaru always feeling he had to be close to her at all times.

"I love you." Rin told him quietly, the three words making her heart quicken, and do flips.

"I love you too, Rin." He replied to her sincerely, before lowering his head, lips meeting hers, something he always did to prove he meant it.

" _LORD SESSHOMARU!"_ A familiar voice sounded from the other side of the house.

It was Kouga.

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru, "Um. They're calling y-" She was cut off as he closed the distance again, kissing her a little longer.

After what felt like hours, he finally withdrew in satisfaction.

"Would you like to assist me?" He asked.

"I don't know... I'm kind of tired." Rin said.

"Well then, my bed is your bed, get some rest Rin. I won't let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru told her.

After he escorted her to the bed, making sure she was comfortable, he headed down into the main room where Kouga and Naraku stood, Kouga holding an unconscious being in his grasp.

He wasn't too unconscious because when Sesshomaru came in, he weakly lifted his head, revealing a familiar demon.

Sesshomaru's beast bristled in rage and amusement of the demon's stance.

Down on his knees. He would be begging him on his knees on what was about to happen.

"Hello Renkotsu." He said in a casual but threatening voice.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is a late update. I hope you will enjoy it.**_

 _ **And those who are curious about Naraku, I will give a little hint, He will be kind of like the way I'm making him from my story "Youkai High".**_

 _ **ANywho, leave some reviews!**_

 _ **Wolflover235**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to finally update, thanks for all of your reviews, they have really helped me continue on. Especially during my dark time. I lost my 15 year old dog. We finally decided it was his time. I made a tribute for him, making a story. And, I don't know about you guys, but writing really helps me express myself and let the emotions flow.**_

 _ **On a bright note, I am addicted to another song by Ariana Grande called "Side to side" It has really cheered me up somehow.**_

 _ **Ahem, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

A loud pained yell was unleashed through the whole building, making Rin jump out of sleep, her head shooting off the pillow so fast she saw stars and the room began to spin a little.

Another cry of pain was sounded.

Rin jumped off the bed, running towards the sound.

She found herself leaving the house, the sounds leading her.

She was becoming confused, wondering how a yell outside could have been heard as clear as day from Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Soon, she found what looked like a little basement, a stairway leading into the darkening ground.

This was where the sounds were coming from, and judging by the house being empty, Sesshomaru and/or the other demons must be down there.

She could hear a tired voice the closer she came, until she could see through the cracks of a door.

Sesshomaru stood, back faced to her, Kouga and Naraku on his left and right, and another demon strung up in the middle of the room.

The demon was covered in scratches, blood making his face unrecognizable.

Bits and pieces of his face began to come together in Rin's mind, drawn back to the vision of her, Kagome and InuYasha in the abandoned building, and one of the demons set the place on fire before escaping.

This was hat very demon.

"I can never tire with this." Sesshomaru said to the demon, claws lifted that were dyed with crimson liquid, "Even if I kill you, I can bring you back, and we will go through the process again, so _start_ talking. Where is he?"

"I don't know! We split up!" The demon gritted through his teeth.

A flash of green made Rin flinch, hearing the sound of flesh being ripped and another cut was decorated on Renkotsu's body.

"Try again. I know you're lying." Sesshomaru warned.

"Why? You've claimed the wench, so what?! Bankotsu doesn't even care about that anymore!" Renkotsu said.

"Well I do! I want him to feel the pain he inflicted on my mate! Tell me, where he is." Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin flinched when after a few minutes of silence, another cut was added to the demon's body.

Despite this being a demon confrontation, Rin still wanted Sesshomaru to stop causing so much pain. She had never seen such a side of him.

"-Jewel! He's searching for some jewel!" Renkotsu finally spoke.

"Interesting. Where is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-I don't know! He won't even tell me! He just went off on his own, searching for a jewel that would make him more powerful!" Renkotsu said.

 _Jewel... Why did that sound familiar? Rin felt a rush of deja vu, images of a certain jewel running through her mind... Where had she seen it?_

Suddenly, the picture became clear.

"Kagome." She whispered aloud.

All four demons turned to the door catching her gaze.

"Your mate is pretty nosy isn't she" Renkotsu said.

Sesshomaru glared down at the demon, "Kouga, Naraku. He's all yours. I have no need for him anymore."

With that, he left the two demons closing in on the weakened prey.

Rin jumped away at the door, running back up to the surface of the grass, only making it a couple feet before,

"Rin."

Sesshomaru's voie made her pause.

She turned to him, finding his demonic glare gone, replaced by curious golden eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I just... Heard screaming... S-so... I couldn't sleep." Rin muttered, her brain giving her unclear sentences.

"I'm not mad at you, Rin." Sesshomaru said, closing their distance, "I did not want you to see that."

Rin stared at him, unsure if she wanted to feel afraid, or nervous, or calm.

"I think I need to go home now." Rin said.

His eyes lowered in confusion, "Is there something wrong? I hope you know that I will _never_ hurt you."

"I know. I trust you... I just... I think Kagome might be in danger." Rin said.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"W-well. I heard Renkotsu say Bankotsu was looking for a jewel, and... A few years ago, when Kagome and I first became friends, she always wore this necklace with a single item on it. At first I thought it was just some bead, but she told me it was a jewel... I can't remember what she called it, but she told me it held something magical within it. Of course, I laughed it off thinking she might have been joking around, but..." Rin stopped.

"Shikon Jewel." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

Rin looked at him, surprised that he filled in her sentence.

"Y-yeah... How did you..."

"My brother got into some trouble trying to steal it. He wanted to be a full demon, but being a half-breed has its limits, and trying to become a full demon is far more difficult to control. He ended up falling in love with the girl who possessed it instead." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin stared at him, never noticing what world she had been living in, until she met _him._

A rush of panic caught up to her.

"Kagome! If he's going after the jewel, he's going after Kagome! We have to get back!" Rin managed, her adrenaline charged.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could start, "Rin. We will head back first thing in the morning. It's too late now to go barging down doors."

Rin wanted to argue, feeling upset that because Sesshomaru didn't really care for Kagome meaning so much to her, but, common sense began to fill her.

He was right, it was probably midnight, the skies were black, with no shade of day coming any time soon.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke, "For you, I won't let anything happen to Kagome, but you have to trust me."

Rin's eyes met his, giving her a sense of instant calmness.

"I trust you, Sesshomaru, I always have." Rin told him.

Sesshomaru's hand rested against her cheek lovingly, both ignoring the blood that had dried on it.

Their lips met, making Rin instantly forget about the world around them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him, loving the sense of security that he gave her.

"Let's go to bed, Rin." Sesshomaru told her huskily in between kisses.

In moments, they were back in the house, back into Sesshomaru's room, without neither of them breaking contact from one another.

Rin slowly laid back into the bed where she had previously laid, Sesshomaru following after her.

Sesshomaru's lips then left hers, only to press deep kisses into the mark on her neck, his being shivering every time her moans went through his ears.

Rin was always vocal about what him kissing her mark made her feel, moaning shamelessly, her hips uncontrollably pressing into his.

He may refrain himself from biting that mark, but he made sure it was always fresh, making the portion of her neck a dark red from bruising kisses.

She was his territory, and he wanted every being in this world to know it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: So, I think a few review replies are an order...**_

 _ **Guest:**_ Um, yeah. Sorry about that. Just imagine that it washed off on its own... :P

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ Oh... Um yeah, he is dead. Not a spoiler. Sesshomaru gave him over to Kouga and Naraku and they got to kill him. :) So... I wonder what that will soon arise...?

 _ **Sesshomarufan30:**_ I am glad you are liking my stories!

 _ **IaniDG11:**_ I am glad you are enjoying it as well!

 _ **Gatomon21:**_ Yeah, I may be getting carried away with the excessive use of "Mate", but I like a dominating and possessive Sesshomaru, and when he gives Rin a nickname, it just gives us his emphasis on his feelings of her...

 _ **Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16:**_ _ **Kagome's POV(at first).**_

* * *

Kagome yawned tiredly.

8:30 in the morning, and there was a, rather loud, knock on her door.

InuYasha, being human, had accustomed to sleeping through such noises.

Kagome opened the door, and before she could make out who was there, the figure threw her arms around around her.

Kagome gasped in surprise, but quickly made out the familiar figure.

"Oh. Rin. Good morning." Kagome said confused, still trying to wake up.

Rin finally pulled away, a look of relief on her face. "I'm glad you're ok."

Kagome was taken aback, _was she not supposed to?_

"Um. Yeah? I'm ok...? Why? Are you ok? Sesshomaru didn't.."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Sesshomaru made his presence known, soon standing behind Rin.

"No. I'm fine. It's just that..." Rin paused, looking at the familiar necklace that Kagome always wore, that had the single jewel on it. The Shikon Jewel.

"Kagome, what's going o-" InuYasha froze from behind Kagome.

Rin could feel his glare towards the form behind her.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru broke the thick silence.

* * *

"Dammit! It's like the beginning all over again!" InuYasha cursed.

"Well you and your demon slaying friends have done a fair job on destroying most of the demons left in this world, so yes, I would understand why they are getting a little desperate." Sesshomaru said, a mix of irritation and sarcasm in his voice.

"Keep it up you'll be next." InuYasha growled out.

Sesshomaru straightened up in a sign of challenge.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I personally have no interest in your safety, but because of the fact that you are Rin's friend, and that you have a jewel that will only make my targets stronger, I find I have no choice." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow. Sesshomaru, what has that girl done to you?" InuYasha asked in sarcasm.

"She is my mate." Sesshomaru said certainly.

Kagome's eyes went wide staring at Rin for confimation.

Rin only gave her a shy smile.

"Enough with this. InuYasha, where is the Tetsaiga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not telling you." InuYasha laughed out.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, glaring at him, "I need to know if you can still wield it if you are human? Have you even tried?"

InuYasha was a little taken aback by the question, "Um. I never thought about it."

"Where is it?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"In Kagome's room, why?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru sighed, _humanity has only made you more dense and clueless._

"Because if you care about her enough, you'd want to protect her!" Sesshomaru said, _did he have to narrow down everything?!_

InuYasha looked down, despite his humanity he would go to inhuman lengths to protect Kagoe, but if the Tetsaiga could still be weilt...

"That is all I have to say for now. I want you to test the Tetsaiga. I have yet to pick up any trails of the leader of 7, so keep an eye out." Sesshomaru stood.

"Until then." Kagome started, "You ready to coe back to work, Rin? I need you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure." Rin said without much thought.

"Ok then, see you around. And thanks for the warning." Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome." Rin smiled before standing with Sesshomaru.

With a huge relief lifting off her chest, Rin followed him out of the house, and returning to her own.

"I think I know why you don't really like InuYasha now." Rin said after a while.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I never really cared for him because he wasn't full blood."

Rin slowed her walk, _Inuyasha was only a half-demon..._

"Rin?" Sesshomaru noticed her pause.

"What if our kids aren't full blood?" Rin asked shakily. "If it happens..."

Sesshomaru stared at her, the question going through his mind, his every being answering with, _he didn't care._

He wanted pups that looked as beautiful as his mate.

"Rin." Sesshomaru cupped her chin, "I don't care, what they are. When I mated you, I promised m life, nothing you give me will make me the least bit upset."

Rin stared into his eyes, his tense golden orbs melting away any thoughts. Only making her numbly nod against him.

His lips met hers, the kiss deep and loving.

The kiss went from a short, chaste kiss, to a full-on make-out session.

Lips and tongue combined in one.

The outside world suddenly caught up with her, feeling eyes from around the town glancing their way.

Rin pulled away from his hot lips, a blush creeping on her face. "Sesshomaru. We're being watched."

"So?" He muttered, his head resting in the shade of her neck, giving her heated kisses that made her shiver and moan.

"I can give them something to watch." Sesshomaru whispered into her neck, hands sliding under her shirt, the fabric lifting with it.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gigled in full embarassment.

He chuckled against her, before finally pulling away, only to have her bury her face into his chest. He could sense the heat radiating off of it.

Despite everything he had done to her, everything he had given her, everything he had given her, she was still shy and reluctant.

"Can we go home now?" Rin muffled into his chest.

Sesshomaru's hand ran through her hair, "Yes, mate."

He wound his arm around her, leading the way to her house, allowing her to stay close to him.

Finally, they made it to Rin's house, the feeling of them being the only ones in the world returning.

After Rin ate, she and Sesshomaru stay in the living room, Rin finally introducing Sesshomaru to tv.

He was curious about the moving pictures on the screen but that didn't last long.

His only interest of focus was Rin.

They lay together on the couch lips reuiniting with one another.

Rin tried to gently push him away, claiming that she hadn't seen the news on the tv for a while, but his deep, intoxicating kisses won her over.

The tv played silently in the background as the only thing found in their senses were each other.

Hours went by, and by then, they were both bare, wrapped against one another's embrace.

Then, Rin pulled away for another gasp of air her chest heaving against his, their bodies wet with light sweat.

Rin looked out the window noticing that it was completely dark out.

 _How long were they lost in each other?_

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru's voice broke her thoughts.

She focused back on him, "I love you too."

Sesshomaru sat up, bringing her with him, their bodies still entangled with each other.

Rin smiled, letting out a light laugh, grabbing the remote to turn off the tv, "Well. So much for that."

"Why watch that nonsense, when I can watch your beautiful body against mine?" He asked her, lips caressing her ear, making her shiver.

Rin laughed, "Well. I like that too, but I want to show you my world. It's not much, but it's home."

"It may take me a while to adjust to this human environment but anything for you." Sesshomaru said.

"Well. I'm going to bed now. I don't know how late it is, but I need to be rested for work tomorrow." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, "I wish yu could never leave."

Rin sighed, "It's called a life, Sesshomaru. Life may be simple for you demons, but us humans have to work to survive, to have a home and food in stock."

Sesshomaru stared at her, a sign that he wasn't really showing interest in the information.

Rin's mind also began to shut down, drowsiness hitting her body hard.

"Rin?" Arms went around her, making her lean into him freely.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Rin said sleepily.

In a bright flash, they were in Rin's room, and Sesshomaru gently laid Rin down.

Rin turned on her side, making herself comfortable, and found sleep the moment she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is another late update. My half-semester class really hit me, I had to do two different essays about 4 pages worth. But now that I'm past that, I found the interest to continue on with this story.**_

 _ **And, I know what some of you are going to say about this chapter. Yes, there is tv in this story. The story IS after all, AU-ISH. So tv is going to be one of those AU items.**_

 _ **so with that said, leave some reviews!**_

 _ ***Whispers to self* I wonder if I can get the miracle of reaching 100 reviews.**_

 _ ***Cough* ~Wolflover235**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

All day at work, Rin was tired, more tired than usual. Kagome noticed it right away and asked if she was feeling sick.

Rin said ' _no',_ and they carried out the day.

Finally, the doors were about to be locked.

Rin told Kagome she wanted to get something before they closed.

Kagome waited for her for a few minutes, before she reappeared and laid a handful of chocolate bars, of almost every variety. She examined her strange choices, there had to be a good 20 bars there, then looked at Rin, "Um. Would you like some diabetes with that?"

"What?" Rin asked breathlessly, as if she didn't understand her.

"Never mind. It's just that.." Kagome gestured at the chocolate.

Rin stared at her, "What? I'm just craving some chocolate." She said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Really? You hate chocolate." Kagome said.

"So. I can change my mind can't I? Are you going to check me out so I can pay and we can leave?" Rin said, irritation running through her veins.

Kagome just shook her head in disbelief before scanning the candy.

Rin hurriedly got out of Kagome's truck when they reached her house.

"Good night, Rin." Kagome called after her.

Rin went in the house, laying the candy on the counter in the kitchen, staring down at the three empty candy wrappers out of 20.

She noticed that Sesshomaru showed no signs to be in the house.

Rin didn't care, the chocolate had given her a horrible stomache ache, even if she didn't have much. In fact, she never really cared for candy, so she assumed her body was trying to take in the strange food.

Rin went to plug in her phone, when she began to smell something.

The smell wasn't familiar, but it suddenly sent her into a fit of coughs.

She couldn't detect any smoke or anything, just whatever it was, was attacking her body, making it impossible to breathe.

A thought came to mind, Kagome had told her about a toxi fume that could emit from an item in the house if not treated properly.

Rin tried to shield her airways with her arm, though she had a feeling that wouldn't help. She had to get out of here.

 _If_ this was carbon monoxide, it was powerful, Rin's vision began to blur, and her body was ready to collapse.

Unable to find the strength to unplug her phone, she slowly made her way back to the front door.

She managed to open the door, and get out a couple steps before collapsing on the hard ground, the impact sending her even deeper into darkness.

 _Rin! Hold on!_  
A voice sounded from within her mind, the voice sounding like it was right next to her, yet so far away.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So... Sorry about the short short chapter... "Drama Kagome". I hope this long chapter will make it up to you guys.**_

 _ **On a bright note: *Confetti explodes* Congratz Taraah36 for being my 100th reviewer! You've been sticking with my stories for a while now. Thanks!**_

 _ **And thank you everyone else! Even IF school has been consuming us all lately.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18:**_

When Rin began to gain consciousness, the first thing she heard was a constant beeping noise.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Her body felt like a heavy rock, unable to make any moves.

The next thing she began to hear was the sound of muttering voices.

"She's waking up..." A voice spoke over the others.

"Rin." Kagome's voice sounded worriedly, and her face met Rin's blurred vision.

"Kag-ome." Rin croaked tiredly.

She tried to clear her vision to figure out where she was.

She noticed her right arm was decorated with tape and a needle within it.

Rin's eyes widened as things began flying back, "Sesshomaru!" She tried to jump up in shock.

She was forced back down roughly, yet gently, but not by Kagome.

Sesshomaru's features soon came into her view, "I'm here, Rin."

Rin stared at him, relief slowly overcoming her.

She reluctantly broke contact when another person entered the solitary bed... room?

"She is awake?" An elderly lady spoke.

"Yes. Thank you Kaede." Kagome said.

"Aye." Kaede nodded.

"Does... She...?" Rin started.

"Yes. She knows about demons. That's why you are at a different hospital level." Kagome assured.

Kaede approached a screen that had Rin's vital signs on it.

"W-what... Happeed? Was that... Carbon-"

"No. I do not know what got in your house, but it's almost like a spell of some sort." Kaede said.

"Who would do that?" Kagome asked.

"It was one of the Band of Seven." Sesshomaru answered immediately.

"How do you know?" InuYasha tensed.

"When I was returning to Rin, I caught their scent. I don't know which one it was..." Sesshomaru informed.

"Was it... Renkotsu?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"No. He is dead, Rin." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well. It is safe to say that Rin has recovered from the poison.I told police and poison control, who will be investigating your house, that it was just monoxide, they won't believe me, but they can't get leads to demons. Other than that, Rin, you're perfectly fine. Your baby is too." Kaede explained.

That last sentence made Rin's heart nearly want to stop, her heart monitor even started getting louder and more persistent.

"M-m-my... B-baby?" Rin managed in a low whisper.

She glanced back at Sesshomaru, who through his deep golden eyes, surprise was present, along with something else.

Once again, Rin could hear a low growl coming from deep in his throat before he left the room, and out of sight.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin tried to call after him, her heart monitor going berserk by her hearts every action.

So that was what a broken heart sounded like.

"Calm down, Rin." Kagome said worriedly.

Rin listened, and slowly tried to control her breathing, though tears were now visible.

"It'll be ok, Rin." Kagome told her, "You can stay with me as long as you need. At least until we are sure whatever posion in the house is gone."

Rin simply nodded, her body aching at Sesshomaru's sudden action.

Was she not supposed to be pregnant?

Was he truly worried about what kind of children she would have?

This all left a hole in her chest, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"M-maybe... I shouldn't have these children." Rin unknowingly mumbled out loud.

"What? No. No Rin!" Kagome answered, hearing her intentions as clear as day, "You can stay with me and InuYasha as long as you need to. We'll take care of you Rin!"

Rin looked up at her as if she just noticed she was there.

"Whatever ye decide, you can sign her release slips at the front." Kaede spoke before leaving as well.

Rin felt a hand rest against hers.

"Please Rin. You have plenty of time to think it over. Don't rush to conclusions." Kagome continued.

Rin reluctantly nodded, and was helped up into a sitting position. She hadn't noticed that all of her vital gear had been taken off.

Kagome and InuYasha both helped her into the truck, grabbed something to eat, and drove home.

Rin had never really seen Kagome's house, at least not all of it.

"You can sleep in here, Rin. We will be just upstairs." Kagome said.

It was then that she also notied that it was 8:00 p.m. She had been in the hospital, unconscious for a full day?

Drowsiness had not yet faded however.

Rin got into the bed, it's limp matress making her instantly relax and much yet, fall asleep.

* * *

Rin was in a deep sleep, when she started to sense something in the room.

Not long afterwards, she felt a hand rest against her cheek, and she jolted awake, trying to escape whoever was there.

Through the darkness of the room, Rin could easily see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her.

As more time passed, and her eyes adjusted to the dark, she began to make out the form.

 _Sesshomaru...?_

She also began to remember where she was, not home.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered out, "What are you doing here? If Kagome catches you..." She could get no further when he suddenly came closer to her, and his lips pressed to hers. The kiss was deep, as he moved on the bed, getting as close to her as possible.

Rin was surprised at first, not knowing how to react, until her body did for her. She kissed him back, the sensation returning where she and him were the only ones in the world.

Her stomach was doing flips, which suddenly reminded her.

Sesshomaru pulled away when he caught the scent of her tears.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rin asked, trying to contain her voice from shaking, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me...?"

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, even his beast was confused.

"I figure out I'm pregnant, and you just left... Why?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru slowly realized what she was talking about and instantly felt regret, "No Rin. I wasn't going to leave you. When I heard... I had to find him. They've hurt you too many times, Rin. The _one_ time I wasn't there, they struck. And I am sorry, Rin. I am not mad at you, I will never be mad at you." Sesshomaru said sincerely.

Rin slowly relaxed into him, a feeling of relief overcoming her.

She nuzzled against him tiredly, glad to have his scent back in her senses. "I'd tell you to stay, but I don't want Kagome to worry you broke in."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I will be gone before she can even notice."

"But what if she..."  
"Rin. I can hear her _breathing._ I will know." Sesshomaru assured.

Rin could find no other objection, so she submitted into laying against him as he laid in the bed.

It was quiet between both of them for a while, just taking in each other's scent.

"Did you find who did it?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yes. He was not too far from your house. I made short work of him." Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed, "So. That means there's 3 left?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

Rin took another deep breath, turning to him, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her confused, "Why?"  
"When I first met you, you were just trying to survive. You and a few other demons you said were left. You say our kind is the ause of demons dying out. And now that this has happened, I'm the one making it worst." Rin said.

Sesshomaru moved on his side to face her, hand caressing her cheek, "Rin. None of this is your fault. If anything, meeting you has made me realize that it's _not_ your fault, it's the way demons chose to live. They've been asking for death the whole time. Demons would, and still do, go after Kagome. But InuYasha has protected her from them all these years. Now I've met you, and I will make sure no demon ever touches you again. They say you're my weakness, but you are the opposite, mate." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin stared into his golden eyes, a single tear escaping her eye, "I just wish it didn't have to be like that. What our kids may have to go through..."

"Hush now, Rin. Go to sleep. You need to stop worrying." Sesshomaru said, sensing her body's tense and restless shape.

Rin wanted to continue, but as he spoke, her body immediately submitted to his words.

Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss against her lips, then moved up to her forehead.

She curled more against his body, until their bodies were flush against each other. She buried her face into the warmth of his neck, before sleep finally took over again.

Sesshomaru stayed, even when the sun started to peek through the windows.

Kagome had yet to awaken, but even when she did, he couldn't pull himself to leave Rin. The way she was curled against him, her arms entangled with his, her peaceful features he only got to see when she slept.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru could hear Kagome from another room beginning to stir.

Of course, her first stop was the room where Rin slept.

Her tired features switched to surprise and a tinge of fear at the unexpected occupant.

"S-Sesshomaru... What are you..." Kagome's question faded in the air as she observed Rin, her peaceful features as she slept.

"You.. Came back to her...?" Kagome mumbled, mainly to herself.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Kagome finally decided to leave it be.

She would never really understand Rin's feelings for him after all that had happened to her.

A few hours later, Rin began to awake by the sudden brightness in the room, telling her it was probably almost mid-day.

Surprisingly though, she was still comfortably pressed against a warm body.

Rin lay still for a few minutes, her mind still foggy, trying to send her back into sleep.

Suddenly, she remembered.

Sesshomaru was still with her, even though it was nearly mid-day... Kagome had to be have been by now.

Rin slowly lifted her head from the pillow, only to meet Sesshomaru's peaceful face.

Any concerns of the outside world disappeared.

Rin rarely had the chance to catch Sesshomaru sleeping, but when she did, it was like time stood still.

When he was sleeping, all features of worry of the outside world and dangers were gone. For once, she could see the peaceful, almost human features.

It filled her with peace, relief that if he was calm enough to let his guard down and sleep, everything was ok.

Rin unknowingly lifted a hand, carefully moving aside the short spikes of silver hair that almost hid his crescent moon on his forehead. Her hand trailed down to his cheek, taking in the smoothness and beauty of the man she had never seen so calm.

She barely noticed his head barely shift, to where he leaned into her hand, still appearing asleep.

Rin moved her hand further back, until her fingers touched his ear, that was different from hers, but yet the same.

She was sure he was awakening when his head turned more into her arm, his lips pressing against her wrist, right where she was sure her pulse was.

Rin's hand then snuck to the back of his head, where his, always perfect, silver hair was flowing in waves.

Sesshomaru's lips pressed against hers, gentle and still tired.

Rin let out a light moan, as she kissed him back, taking in every moment of peace as if it would be their last.

As they kissed, Rin felt a hand slip under her shirt, before resting fully against her stomach, making her gasp against him.

"Mine." He whispered softly against her lips.

Rin smiled, her forehead resting against his, "Yours."

As time began to catch up to them, the moment beginning to end, Rin felt a sense of loss. Couldn't they stay like this?

Sesshomaru chuckled against her, "We could. I could take you away again, and this time, it would just be me and you, and _them."_ He said, glancing down at her stomach.

Rin laughed lightly, thinking of the dream escape, "Yes. But then I'd miss Kagome. I know you don't really like it here, but since as long as I can remember, this is home."

"I understand, and I will follow you, no matter what you choose." Sesshomaru promised her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: So, I finally decided to update. This chapter will be a little short like 17, but trust me, the next chapter is an extremely long. I was stumped for a few weeks trying to plan and write it out. It's kinda hard when you go weeks with the plan and visuals going through your mind, yet you can't find the want to write it out. After I finally got to writing it, I could find no place to stop, so the next chapter is really long. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19:**_

Sesshomaru let himself out when Rin fully awoke, and made her way to the kitchen, where Kagome was.

Rin was a little confused and worried, if Kagome saw Sesshomaru asleep with her when she woke up.

"Good morning... Oh wait... Good evening." Kagome corrected herself, giving Rin a look of amusement.

Rin sighed, "You saw him?"  
"Yes I did." Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't mean any harm, he just wants..."

"Rin. It's fine. I just... I can't keep you from him, I don't know what kind of Stockholm Syndrome you experienced, but when you're around him, you're a whole other person, Rin. You're happy." Kagome smiled at her.

Rin laughed, looking down in thought, why did Kagome have to know her so well?

"Besides," Kagome perked up, "If I can change a demon's heart, what's to stop you?"

Rin laughed, "Ok. You and InuYasha. I had no idea he was a demon, I never even met him, but you did have that twinkle in your eyes every time you talked about him."

Kagome giggled, "Well, it wasn't always like that."

"Sure." Rin smiled.

"Ok! Enough about boys, now sit down, I made you some chocolate chip pancakes for your little... Craving." Kagome said.

"For dinner? Seriously?" Rin asked in fake disappointment, "Thanks."

They sat down and ate their pancakes.

"So I take it we're not working tonight?" Rin said after a while of silence.

Kagome shook her head, "I told work that you had to go to the hospital for something and that I was taking care of you."

Rin took a deep breath, "Well. I'm feeling better now. And the poison probably cleared in my house by now. I think after this, I'm gonna head back home. I need a change of clothes and a shower." Rin said.

"Are you sure? You can always borrow mine, and a shower if you need to." Kagome offered.

"It's ok, Kagome. You've been doing so much for me. I don't want to keep burdening you. Besides, Sesshomaru refuses to leave me alone for long, and I don't want you to feel threatened if he were in the house, and InuYasha..." Rin trailed off.

Kagome nodded, "Ok. Want me to give you a ride?"

"Sure." Rin smiled at her.

After Rin finished eating, they headed out to the truck.

It was late, about 9 p.m.

The drive was short and fast.

"Want me to come in with you? Make sure the poison is gone?" Kagome asked.

Rin caught sight of a figure near the house. Sesshomaru.

"No. I think Sesshomaru checked. It looks ok." Rin said.

"Ok. If it's not fully gone, call me. Don't have Sesshomaru bring you to my doorstep, almost desperate." Kagome said.

Rin glanced at her, she never thought Sesshomaru would go to Kagome, or any other creature below him, for her safety.

"Ok." Rin nodded.

She got out of the truck, and headed over to where Sesshomaru waited for her.

"Is it gone?" Rin asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I came here to check when you woke up, Kaede was just leaving. She said she cleansed the house."

Rin nodded, surprised that an elder lady she had never known would go out of her way to help her.

They walked in the house, Rin checking her phone, though she didn't know why, she was with Kagome.

"I'm going to take a shower." Rin notified Sesshomaru.

"Want me to join, mate?" Sesshomaru asked amused.

Rin laughed, a light blush creeping over her face, "I think I'm good."

She left Sesshomaru to her room, grabbing a simple night gown and went into the bathroom.

Quickly, she undressed as the hot water was set.

After a quick shower, she dressed and left the bathroom, sleepiness once again taking over her.

She didn't know much about pregnancy, so she got the idea that drowsiness was maybe one of the side effects.

With diner already out of the way, she simply made her way to the bed, her eyes dropping shut the moment her head hit the pillow.

Unconsciously, she could feel a hand on her forehead, before it disappeared and the bed shifted. A strong arm wrapped around her middle, bringing her close.

With a light kiss against her neck, making her hum in her sleep before hearing three words before falling into deep sleep.

"I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ _ **So, thank you for all the reviews! Here is the long chapter I couldn't find a stopping point on, but finally did.**_

 _ **Just a fair warning, my craving for InuXKag got the best of me, so...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20:**_

Sesshomaru was standing in the kitchen late the next morning.

Rin had been in there, eating breakfast, before excusing herself to leave the room.

Minutes later, she returned to the kitchen, her face pale and a sign of sweat on her face.

"Are you ok Rin?" Sesshomaru asked concerned, her condition sending shocks of worry through him.

"Yeah." Rin smiled convincingly, but weakly, "I guess the kids don't want me to eat this morning."

Sesshomaru approached her, caressing her cheeks, her body breaking with heat, "You're not going to work in these conditions are you?"

Rin laughed lightly, "I was thinking about it."

"Rin. You are ill." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm pregnant." Rin said, before a thought came to mind, "Oh my gosh..."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked alarmed.

"These kids... Could be dog demons... But... I have been eating chocolate. I'm not hurting them am I?" Rin asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru's form instantly relaxed in relief, before letting out a barely controlled laugh, "Rin. No. I am a dog demon, not a dog."

"Oh. Rin said quietly.

"Would you like to finish eating?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shook her head, "Not right now."

For the remainder of the day, they sat on the couch, watching pointless tv shows, not really paying attention to it, just watching the actions of the shows.

Rin didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she found herself curled against Sesshomaru on the couch.

Concerned for what time it was, Rin moved out of his embrace, sitting up and stretching.

"I gotta get ready for work." Rin yawned.

She stood to go change, but Sesshomaru caught her arm, "I don't want you overdoing yourself, Rin."

Rin sighed, "I won't."

She gave him a quick kiss before continueing her trek.

* * *

"So Rin. When are you leaving?" Kagome asked Rin when they were almost closed.

"What?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Maternity leave. When do you need off?" Kagome asked.

"Um. I... Don't know...?" Rin said, surprised how she knew so little about the baby.

Kaede had only mentioned it, she didn't say how far along it was, or what it might be.

"Kaede could probably set up an ultra-sound for you." Kagome broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh? Uh, yeah." Rin said distractedly.

"Let's go home. You don't look so well." Kagome said and they headed out of the store.

"I'm ok Kagome, it's just that..." Rin was stopped in place by Kagome's hand preventing her from walking.

Rin was about to ask ' _what',_ but soon turned her attention to a dark figure that stood a couple feet away from them.

He was huge, and just by the way his body moved with every breath, metal armor around him rattled.

"Rin. Run." Kagome whispered warningly.

"What? I'm not leaving you alone." Rin objected.

"How very heroic of you." The large being spoke, as it slowly approached them.

Kagome kept her arm in front of Rin, slowly backing them up.

"Oh. I'm no after that wench, it's you I want, _Miko."_ The creature grumbled before closing the distance in a split second, a large metal hand fisting around Kagome's necklace, the one that held the jewel.

"No! Leave her alone!" Rin managed to get around Kagome, trying to pry the demon's hand off of the necklace, where with his strength was trying to tear the metal chain off of Kagome's throat.

"Stay out of my way!" The demon growled irritated and released the necklace for a split second, only to deliver a powerful, inhuman punch to Rin's side, almost reaching her abdomen.

Next thing she knew, Rin was flying backwards for what felt like ages, her body seeming to sense a brick wall she was bound to crash into.

"Rin! No!" An enraged roar sounded, and she was blinded by a bright light, and her impact was saved as Sesshomaru, who had grabbed hold of her, slowing the impact speed, before they both landed on the ground softly.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice was deep and worried.

Rin tried to reply, but could only let out a breathless groan, where she felt like her side just left a huge hole, knocking the breath out of her every time she tried to breathe.

"No!" Kagome screamed in the distance, as the giant demon had resumed his assault on the necklace, trying with all his demon strength to break the metal chain necklace from around her neck.

"Kagome!" A voice sounded, and InuYasha appeared, tackling the giant demon with all he was worth.

The demon still remained standing, and tried to shove InuYasha off of him, but he didn't stop, his fist meeting with the metallic face.

He was too angry at the moment to notice his badly cut knuckles.

With the giant demon stunned, InuYasha once again tried to bring the demon down.

It worked, but the demon never unclenched his fist around the necklace, and with one last yank, the chain necklace broke.

The jewel broke free and went flying into the night air.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, as the giant demon went to try and catch it.

InuYasha was faster, and leapt up as high as his human body would let him and caught the jewel.

Almost immediately, the jewel let out an explosion of purple light, and it quickly consumed InuYasha's form.

"What the hell is happening?" The demon asked in awe.

"InuYasha! No!" Kagome forced her shaky legs to work as she ran over to him.

It was a miracle when the jewel granted him humanity, but if it was the other way, InuYasha wouldn't be able to control himself.

She grabbed onto him again, the jewel's power consuming them both, most of it entering Kagome.

Finally, the light dimmed, but Kagome waited silently, listening for a growl or sign of aggression.

"Kagome." InuYasha's voice sounded.

Kagome's eyes opened hesitantly, looking up towards the voice.

Her eyes widened, meeting long lost golden eyes, silver hair had replaced black, and his little ears that she always loved.

"Stand back." InuYasha spoke suddenly.

Kagome tried to process his words through her foggy and shocked mind.

She nodded and settled at his side, now face to face with the giant metallic demon, who had a look of fear on his face.

InuYasha smirked, his little fangs sticking out in amusement, "That's right." He said before pulling out the Tetsaiga that quickly transformed in his presence, "Remember me, Ginkotsu? This time... I'll make sure you never come back!"

" _Windscar!"_ With a swift whoosh of the sword, it's blinding power errupted, eagerly absorbing the giant demon, his screams heard in the light, before turning into dust, and soon, nothing.

Then, the peaceful sound of the town returned to its natural course.

Sesshomaru was helping Rin stand as he watched his brother make a transformation that made him almost believe that InuYasha was almost his equal.

Rin's legs gave out on her, making Sesshomaru catch her fall, before wrapping an arm around her legs, lifting her into his arms.

"Rin!" Are you ok?!" Kagome approached them.

"yeah... I'm fine... Jst got the... Breath knocked out... Of me..." Rin breathed out.

"I am taking her home." Sesshomaru informed warily.

Kagome stared at him, then at Rin, before nodding, "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok." Rin said.

With that, Sesshomaru and Rin were enveloped in a bright light, and it took of into the night.

Kagome watched them for a while, before turning to InuYasha, still surprised to see his demon self, after all these years.

"Are you ok?" InuYasha asked.

"yeah." Kagome said as they walked towards the truck.

"No you're not. I can smell blood." InuYasha pressed.

"InuYasha. We'll take care of it when we get home." Kagome sighed, before they drove out of the parking lot.

"Here." InuYasha spoke, handing over the jewel that still rested in his hand.

Kagome reluctantly took it, wondering if he would return hman form if he didn't have the jewel.

He still looked the same.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"No problem." InuYasha said mindlessly.

"No... Thank you." Kagome said again sincerely.

InuYasha stared at her, a look crossing his face like he was going to say something else sarcastic.

But he never did.

His hand found hers, grasping it tightly, "You're welcome."

When they got home, InuYasha led them to the bathroom.

"Turn around." InuYasha spoke when he turned to her.

Kagome did what he said.

His claws gently combed through the back of her wavy hair, though she felt a painful sensation beneath her hair.

Finally, he moved her hair aside to inspect the back of her neck, that had the outline of the chain necklace on it.

Ginkotsu had tried so hard to get the necklace free, that the metal broke through skin.

"Dammit." InuYasha cursed before finding a cloth and wet it.

Kagome gasped as the cold rag was laid across the back of her neck.

It was painful at first, then soothing.

"We should probably get a less complicated necklace for the jewel." InuYasha commented.

"Why? Ginkotsu sure had a hard time trying to get this one off. I think we should get another chain, harder for demons to just take." Kagome said.

InuYasha suddenly spun her around to face him, his golden eyes intense, "I'd rater them get the jewel than cause harm to you!"

Kagome was silent for a few minutes, unsure of how to answer his sudden outburst.

For what felt like hours, they just stared into one another's eyes.

Finally, InuYasha broke the stare, "What are you looking at?"

Kagome laughed lightly, a smile creeping across her face, "I almost forgot how cute you were as a demon."

InuYasha stared at her with surprise for a split second before turning away, a small hint of a blush touching his cheeks, "Shut up."

Kagome moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck, their foreheads meeting in a loving touch.

Their noses were brushing together, both unsure of which should make the first move.

InuYasha finally came forward, his lips pressing against hers, softly and gently.

The next kiss was deeper, and the kiss after that.

All pain forgotten, Kagome's eyes fell shut, her lips moving with his, her body pressing into his.

InuYasha's hands flexed around her waist, resting against her lower back.

Kagome's hands crept up his hair, before each hand rested against his soft silver ears, fingers carefully rubbing both ears.

InuYasha moaned, his tongue intruding into her mouth, finding her own weakness.

Finally, they both pulled away from each other, their breaths coming out in long pants.

Their eyes met again, both filled with lust.

Kagome's hand slid down his arm, before entertwining with his, and gave him a light pull.

Willingly, he followed her out of the bathroom, into the bedroom.

Kagome laid back in the bed, InuYasha quickly following suite, his body covering hers.

He lowered his lips to the side of her neck, kissing and sucking against the fragile skin, making her moan.

With the return of his demonic blood running through him, an animal arose, reuniting with his long lost mate.

Their clothes joined in one on the floor as their bodies rejoined as one.

Inuyasha observed Kagome's pleasured features, before kissing her again, his tongue continuing it's adventure to her warm mouth that was emmitting the most harmoni moans against him.

When his release hit, he did the deed he should have done before chosing to go human, his sharp canines sunk into the side of her neck, Kagome's release distracting her from any pain.

After making sure the mark didn't bleed out, he pulled away, giving her one last breath-taking kiss.

He then moved off of her, switching positions, letting her rest

InuYasha watched her, before getting lost in his thoughts, it was extremely random that he regained his demon half, but truthfully, he wanted it no other way. This was the best way he could protect her, on no offense to Kagome or humanity itself, but being human, made him weak.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is where I decided to stop. I've been thinking about all of the comments saying InuYasha shouldn't be human, and while I liked the little twist, I kind of agreed with you.**_

 _ **Next chapter will return to SessXRin fluff position.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Wow. Sorry for not updating for almost a whole month. I promise I am still working on this story! I am just a little... Stuck. But no fear, I will get there! So, no, I am not replacing this for the other fanfic that I have started that is NOT the anime. I couldn't believe it either. I haven't written about real life tv shows or movies in such a long time. It's like real life and anime are entirely different realms, even if this story is supposed to be AU-ish.**_

 _ **I will just stop talking now...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21:**_

Sesshomaru carried Rin into the house, directly to her bedroom, before carefully sitting her down on the bed.

She was able to breathe better now.

Sesshomaru kneeled before her, carefully lifting her shirt to inspect her injuries.

Almost as soon as the shirt was lifted, a darkening bruise was revealed on Rin's left side.

Sesshomaru gently laid a hand on it, trying to feel if there was anything broken. Although no matter how gentle he was, Rin still let out a gasp of pain. He uncontrollably let out a growl of anger towards the dead demon, eyes almost turning full red.

The pain he felt from her.

He moved his hand towards her stomach,, relieved to still feel life from that area.

"Rin." He whispered, a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.

"I-I'm ok." Rin managed, trying to sound convincing.

He focused on her, golden eyes on brown, "No you are not, mate. You are in pain, and I could do _Nothing!"_

Rin could feel him trembling in rage.

She caressed his cheeks, forcing him up, before pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was deep, trying to be convincing, and comforting.

Sesshomaru kissed her back, quickly taking control, his body towering over hers, bringing her closer to him, while trying not to make contact wit the harmed skin.

The kiss went on for what felt like hours, until Sesshomaru chose to pull away, letting her take in a deep breath of air.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin gasped, "D-don't be mad. I-it was my fault... I was being reckless... But I couldn't let him hurt Kagome."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, although inwardly, a part of him hated Kagome almost as much as the demon.

"I'll heal..." Rin told him, her eyes filling with tears, "I always do."

Sesshomaru rested a hand against her cheek, "Rin... I am afraid that one day... You won't heal. One day, a demon might really hurt you, or _kill_ you, and I don't know what I'd do."

Rin took in his words, feeling his pain and understanding why he didn't want to answer her when she asked him what would happen if a soul mate died.

"I'm sorry." Was all Rin could manage.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "It's ok, Rin. You should get some sleep."

Rin nodded, and moved to the pillows on the bed, before laying down, avoiding any contact on her left side.

Sesshomaru soon joined her, pulling her close to him, careful to also avoid her bruised area.

He was somewhat relieved that as he felt the area, nothing was broken.

His mate was a true fighter.

* * *

Rin was slowly pulled out of her sleep by a distant musical tone.

It was quiet and familiar, and she tried to get her hazy mind to comphrehend it.

Then, a boost of adrenaline shot through her as she remembered the familiar tune.

She shot up in bed, but that was as far as she got when an escruciating pain shot through her body, making her cry out, "Ow!"

This awoke Sesshomaru, and he immediately moved to her, "Rin?!"

"I-I'm find..." Rin managed out, her body refusing to support her anymore, making her lie back down, "M-my phone... Get it P-please."

Sesshomaru was _not_ going to let a stupid communication device be the most of his mate's worries.

Yet the ringtone in the distance only seemed to grow more persistent.

"S-Sesshomaru... Please. I'm ok." Rin said, the pain subsiding now that she was laid back down.

Reluctantly, he left the room to track down the musical device.

Minutes later, he returned with the phone, handing it to Rin.

Rin glanced at the phone, already knowing who it was.

"Hello." Rin tried her best to cover the pain in her voice.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Kagome sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been sleeping." Rin said.

Kagome let out a light laugh, or a sigh of relief...?  
"It's noon, Rin." She said teasingly.

"Really?" Rin sounded surprised, glancing at the clock to see it was nearly 1. "I'm sorry. How many times have you been calling?"

"It's fine, Rin. I just wanted to check on you, and ask you a question." Kagome said.

"Ok?" Rin waited.

Sesshomaru listened to the conversations, irritation growing already guessing what the Miko/Human was discussing.

"Today?" Rin sounded in surprise again.

He knew it.

"O-ok... I guess I'll get ready." Rin said nervously.

After a few more seconds, she hung up.

It was silent for a long time.

"Rin? She's not making you work is she? You are not working in tis condition." Sesshomaru refused to let her go one more time.

She stayed silent at his remark, which almost worried him.

"Rin?" He asked gently, worried about her inner silence.

Rin's eyes met his, before managing out, "Sesshomaru. How would you like to see our kids...?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22:**_

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the question.

What was she talking about? Surely she wasn't due yet... He would know.

Rin explained the process while getting dressed and waiting for Kagome. It made his heart flutter, knowing there was a way he could see his pup without having giving birth.

He stayed with Rin, the entire journey back to the hospital, in which he had reluctantly allowed Kagome to take her before.

Kagome had set an appointment with Kaede specifically for an ultra-sound.

From there, Rin and Sesshomaru were on their own.

Kagome would of course wait for them, but it was as she told them, " _It was their occasion, and she had nothing to do with it"._

Everything went by smoothly, from waiting in an almost empty room, to leaving with Kaede to a private room, to laying her out in bed with her stomach exposed.

"Are ye ready?" Kaede asked softly.

Rin took a deep breath before nodding.

 _Ready for what? What was she even going to expect on the computer screen? What-_

A hand joined hers, and tightened, forcing her out of her thoughts and up to Sesshomaru. He had that sharp look in his golden eyes that told her, " _You need to stop worrying"._

Rin let out a gasp when she felt the cools gel hit her stomach.

"I will try to stay away from the injury here. Ye are extremely lucky the demon missed, however the exam is vital nonetheless." Kaede spoke.

The warm feedling of the scanner pressing into her stomach made her insides tighten.

"There it is." Almost immediately, Kaede spoke again.

It was sall, but the tiny form of a baby was present.

"Just... One?" Rin observed the screen.

"It is hard to tell of anything right now. Ye are very early, probably at the end of the first trimester, but by the looks of it, one." Kaede confirmed.

Despite the black and white coloring of the screen, Rin could make out perfectly the bright form of her child.

"Do ye want a picture?" Kaede asked after a while.

"Uh, yeah." Rin managed quietly, before finally turning away from the screen, and up at Sesshomaru, who also had his eyes glued to the screen, as if trying to study every particle made in the image.

Whether this pup was born or not, this moment, Sesshomaru felt an instant connection between his very being and the tiny growing form on the screen.

Even when the screen went black, it was as if he could still see it.

"Everything looks fine so far. No problems... No broken bones. Be careful Rin." Kaede said sincerely.

"I will try." Rin smiled.

They left the room, meeting back up with Kagome.

She smiled at the picture, before giving Rin a tight hug.

"Sorry!" Kagome immediately moved away at the first sign of pain on Rin's features.

"It's ok." Rin smiled.

"Well. She said nothing was broken, but I want to make sure you have some time to heal. Go home, I'll cover you for a couple weeks." Kagome said.

" _Weeks?_ Kagome... I..." Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru carefully wounding an arm around her waist.

"Rin. Go home. Take care of yourself, and call me if you need anything." Kagome said.

Rin gave in. This was her new life, having danger at every corner, and friends more closer to her than ever.

The drive home was quiet.

It was night again, and Rin was once again rendered tired and hungry.

After eating the only thing her stomach would agree with, Soup. She headed for the bathroom, preparing to take a shower.

When she removed her shirt, she, for the first time, got a clear look at the dark bruise on her left side.

Rin ran her hand down the length of the bruise, lightly wincing at the sensitivity. Why was she such an easy bruiser?

Sesshomaru entered the bathroom, immediately setting his sights on the injury seen through the mirror.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"A little, but I've gotten used to it." Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru's hand rested against hers on the bruise, "I am sorry, mate. It seems that falling in love with you, I have brought the worst dangers to you."

Rin turned to him, " _This,_ is not your fault. Even if I hadn't met you, I'm sure demons would have invaded my life anyway. They were all around and I never knew it. Kagome knew, but not me. Sesshomaru, if I hadn't et you, _this,_ would have probably killed me."

Sesshomaru moved closer to her, pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was deep and needing, making Rin forget how to breathe, and only became absorbed in him.

"I love you, Rin." Sesshomaru breathed into her, pressing kisses against her, lips working down her neck, taking the time to taste her skin, slowly moving his way down.

Rin watched as he knelt before her, lips working down her lower chest, before moving to press gentle, yet deep kisses onto the injured skin, almost making it feel as though he was absorbing the pain, and take the injury out of her body.

After a long minute of worsipping the least part of her she liked at the moment, his kisses slowly travelled directly against the base of her stomach, making it flutter, as she let out a sigh and her eyes fell shut.

It felt as if he could go on forever, but time forced them to break apart.

Rin's legs were growing weak, and just when she thought she couldn't support herself any longer, his lips withdrew, and he stood, golden eyes capturing her brown eyes.

"I love you too." Rin breathed out, slowly recovering from the lost time of her breathing.

It took her a few minutes to recover, but when she did, she turned fro him, finally starting up the shower.

She shivered when she felt his lips at her ear.

"Why take a shower when I have cleansed you myself? If you do this, I will only have to do it again." Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear.

Rin lost her breath again, but quickly tried to collect herself to approach the shower before the hot water would leave.

She was willing to take that risk.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Well. With a long Christmas break comes extra free time. Thanks for those three comments on the last chapter. Now It's time to review more! I am out of the dark, and am currently writing out Chapter 28! So I will be updating sooner!**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23:**_

It was late at night when Sesshomaru awoke to a light knocking sound.

Rin took no notice of hearing it.

Cautiously, Sesshomaru left the room, heading for the front door, his beast ready for anything.

He opened the door, and was met with Kouga.

"What do you want? And what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"What am I...?" Kouga scoffed, "What are _you_ doing here? We were _so_ close to catching Bankotsu, why did you run off?"

"It was a distraction!" Sesshomaru snapped quietly.

Kouga's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Bankotsu and Kyokotsu were leading us out of town. While Ginkotsu stayed behind, and tried to take the Shikon Jewel." Sesshomaru explained.

Kouga sighed, "Dammit. Is Kagome ok?"

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes, "Yes. She's fine. You'll be happy to know InuYasha is a Hanyou again, and they've mated."

Kouga scoffed, "What makes you think I'd want to know that?!"

"Enough with this. Why are you here?" Sessomaru asked.

"Well. Are we going to go find them? You were covering a lot more ground than us before you just left." Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru's beast was torn between saying yes and staying with Rin.

"I was one second close to losing my mate! We have to wait for them to come to us. No more divisions. Ginkotsu is dead, it's now between Bankotsu and Kyokotsu to come next. InuYasha may not like it, but we may have to use Kagome as bait. The jewel..."

"Like _hell_ she's bait. You may be in charge, but I won't let you put her in danger like that." Kouga said warningly.

Sesshomaru sighed, "We'll figure this out later. Go get some sleep. We're not splitting up again. We stay close. Keep your pack around the edge of town, alert me if anything comes in or out of the town. And they will not be harming any humans."

"I get it. We don't just kill for fun... At least... Not anymore. Goodnight." Kouga said before turning to leave.

"And what is Naraku's status?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga turned his head, "Hell if I know. I think he fled like the coward he is."

With that, he left.

Sesshomaru closed the door, taking in a deep breath. He could only hope Kouga was right about Naraku. He was growing tired of the demons betraying him. It made him regret ever leaving his lone demon ways.

* * *

 _Sesshomaru was running in his dog form._

 _Kouga and his pack fast behind._

 _Bankotsu's scent it them, and they immediately took off._

 _Now, they were on a mad hunt._

 _Bankotsu was in their sights now, but his demonic speed was growing, and constantly kept a certain amount of distance._

 _The chase was beginning to grow irritating._

 _They were just running, and running, and running._

 _Something wasn't right._

 _With a final burst of adrenaline, Sesshomaru pushed forwards, nearing Bankotsu, inches away from one another._

 _The pack behind him was falling behind, but he didn't care, he was so close, he was almost preparing to sink his fangs into the Leader of 7._

 _ **"No! Leave her alone!"**_

 _Sesshomaru immediately slid to a stop, turning back to where they had run._

 _The town was many,_ _ **many**_ _miles away._

 _A sharp feeling ran through his body, and he knew._

 _Sesshomaru growled in outrage before taking off to the town, all but forgetting Bankotsu, who had slowed his run, Kouga and his pack calling after him._

 _This was all a setup. Sesshomaru should have known._

 _Kyokotsu was near Bankotsu, but there was another left that he hadn't caught the scent of._

 _Sesshomaru's body was growing tired, exhausted._

 _The adrenaline was running low, but he would push on, for the sake of his mate._

 _He finally reached the town, before he enveloped himself in an orb of light, flying through the town, to Rin's voice._

 _"Rin!" Sessomaru called, returning to human form._

 _He noticed Kagome and InuYasha taking on Ginkotsu._

 _Then he turned his focus on a broken wall._

 _A form lay limp within it, the bricks sprinkled over it._

 _Sesshoamru felt his whole being break._

 _In a flash, he was before her, clearing the rubble._

 _She was motionless, unconscious, and no sign of life._

 _Sesshomaru's eyes flared red, angry tears falling freely._

 _"_ _ **Rin!"**_

 _"_ _ **Sesshomaru!"**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru shot up towards the voice, immediately embracing the form against him.

Her scent flooded into him, washing him with relief.

He nearly lost her, and if he turned his back one more time...

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Rin whispered against him.

He didn't reply, still registering through his mind that it was just a dream.

Rin relaxed against him, having the feeling that he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

She wondered what he had dreamt about. What it was that made him call out her name that way. It was a tone of... Despair. And something else she had never heard.

"I love you, Rin." Sesshomaru breathed into her neck.

"I love you too." Rin replied into him, her chest hurting at the way he was feeling.

Sesshomaru laid back down, but didn't dare let go of Rin.

Rin curled against him, before looking into his eyes.

She could see a wet path below his eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She whimpered, hurt by his pain, "What happened? What were you dreaming about?"

He stared down at her, like she was going to disappear at any minute.

"I lost you." Was all he could say.

Rin's heart fluttered, she had never known anyone who cared for her life so much.

"I-I'm here." Rin tried to sound comforting, but honestly, his pain was her pain.

They settled back down after a while.

It looked to be about 4 in the morning.

Sesshomaru wound an arm around her, before he showed signs of sleep again.

Rin stared at his calm features, having only one instinct but to comfort him.

To protect him, from whatever illusive nightmare he had.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, here it is. Although, now that I look back on this, you guys might not like Sesshomaru's future decisions for what's to come.**_

 _ **Thank you for your favorites and reviews! Depending on how many reviews I get depends on a faster update!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Well, I have recently come upon a new beautiful song. It's called Sleep song by Secret Garden, and I started thinking, maybe I should make this Rin's kids' lullaby. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24:**_

Rin was awoken by the sun shining brightly through the windows. Just by the light's strength, she knew it had to be late morning.

She rolled over, turning towards Sesshomaru.

His sleeping features once again astonished her.

HIs voice sounded somewhere in the back of her mind, it was the familiar voice she had heard last night. When Sesshomaru had desperately called out her name.

She always knew Sesshomaru as an independent and sincere person. She had never once seen him show fear, or sadness. Until last night. And it hurt, the intensity of his love and complete devotion to her.

What had she ever done to make him love her like this? They only seemed to be immediately drawn to one another, yet when she was his prisoner, he showed almost no emotion for her. Yes, he saved her from Jakotsu, and slowly began to treat her as soething else, and-

"Rin, stop thinking you are giving me a headache." Sesshomaru muttered out in his sleep, taking her by surprise and she focused on him.

"Sorry." Rin said out of habit.

Sesshomaru rested a hand into her hair, before slowly opening his eyes, "I fell for you because of the soul mate bond. There is no logical explanation for it. We are two halves of a whole, and when they met halfway, the bond grows stronger. _You,_ Rin, brought me out of a darkness I have been locked in for a very long time. I waited centuries for you, and only you."

Rin couldn't help but smile, "Centuries hmm?"

"Yes. Centuries I have waited to do this..." Sesshomaru leaned into her, pressing a deep kiss against her marked neck. "And this..." He continued, pressing a kiss behind her ear, "And this," He pressed a kiss against her nose, "And an eternity of this," His lips covered hers.

Rin instinctively wrapped an arm around his neck, as if she were holding on for dear life, as she kissed him back.

She gasped into his outh when his hand slid down her side, carefully gliding down her injured side, down to her waist, ending against her thigh.

Rin's hands tightened into his hair, her mouth submitting to his dominating tongue.

Finally, he gave her one last bruising kiss, before pulling away, watching regain her breath, her eyes half-lidded.

"You're hungry, Rin." Sesshomaru's voice entered her jumbled thoughts.

 _What?_

Then, her stomach growled at her, complaining for attention.

"Should I bring some food to you?" Sesshomaru asked in an amused tone, as if he were about to laugh, which she had never seen.

She shook her head, "U-um. No I'm good."

She forced her heated body to work, finally moving out of Sesshomaru's embrace, and stood, heading into the kitchen.''

* * *

While Rin ate with Sesshomaru sitting next to her on the couch, she didn't miss the troubled expressin on his face.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked.

"I am fine, mate." But not even he could hide the false choice of words.

"What's wrong? Is this about last nigh? Sesshomaru, I'm ok." Rin tried to comfort him.

"Rin. When you and Kagome were about to head home the other night... I was... I was going to meet with you, to make sure you made it home... But... The pack and I found Bankotsu." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin took in a breath of surprise, did that mean...?

"They... Led me away from you. _Purposefully,_ then when I heard you... I sensed your position... And... I almost didn't make it..." He trailed off.

"B-but you did. Sesshomaru, I thought we went through this. It is not your fault." Rin said.

"Rin. I _need_ to finish this, but I don't want to turn my back on you again. I _need_ to know some place you can go." Sesshomaru said, torn between his decisions. He didn't want her out of his sights ever again, but he wanted her out of the other band of 2 radar.

"I can text Kagome and see if-"

"No Rin. She is just a risk. She's who they're really after. You're just extra game." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, I trust Kagome. Besides, InuYasha is demon now, right?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru began to rethink the conditions.

His brother was protective of Kagome from the start, now that they've mated, the instinct would be even stronger.

"Kaede." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What?" Rn asked, taken by surprise of the sudden name change.

"Kaede still possesses some priestess powers, if she and Kagome can work together, they can probably create a barrier around the house. That will keep any demons from entering, except for InuYasha, he will stay with you." Sesshomaru said.

"But what about you?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her, "Rin. I need to finish this. And for that reason, not even I should be able to get through the barrier It's safer that way."

"What?" Rin felt tears, "How do I know you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Rin." Sesshomaru said, but didn't sound very convincing.

"Sesshomaru, you've told me... I've seen what you'd do if you lost me. I feel the same way! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't love you more than anything!" Rin cried out, her chest hurting.

"I know Rin. I just can't let them hurt you again." Sesshomaru said.

Rin lifted her head, pressing her lips against his, tears mixed in with her quivering lips.

Sesshomaru kissed her back, absorbing her tears. He never meat to hurt her in this way, but Kouga was right, they had to finish it. For the sake of his mate and future pups to live a less harmful environment.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled away, only to place gentle kisses against her wet cheeks, he tasted the tears as he cleaned them away, each one that fell.

"Rin." He whispered against her, "You must stop this, it doesn't look good on you."

Rin let out a laugh and a cry at the same time, that he found a beautiful harmony.

He finally pulled away, and she quickly tried to clean the rest of her tears with her sleeve, looking p at him with lightly reddened eyes.

"I'm going to finish this, then we will stay in this house, raise the pups, and I will never leave you again." Sesshomaru promised.

Rin smiled, the way he described her dreams. Maybe after the two demons were dead, she could have a, somewhat, normal life.

Taking a shaky breath, Rin spoke, "I... Guess I'll call Kagome."

Standing from the couch, she went to find her phone.

Sesshomaru watched after her, before turning his attention to he window. He sent a single telepathic message to Kouga,

 _'Get the pack ready. This ends tonight.'_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Wow, thank you for so many reviews! I woke up this morning, and boom, thank you thank you thank you!**_

 _ **Now I must say this chapter will be short, but tomorrow is my birthday so maybe I will write you a chapter or two tomorrow from me to you.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: I believe it does pull you in from the start.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Well, I was wondering where you went. I can understand wanting to wait a few chapters, heck that's how I feel with tv shows, they come on, and it's like, no! Stupid cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Tatistus: Wow, a new reviewer! Thank you for the review! And, I'll try not to kill him.**_

 _ **Sotam: I hope so too.**_

 _ **Taraah36: That is the goal.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25:**_

Kagome was knocking on Rin's door almost an hour after she had called her with the news.

Rin let her in, only then noticing the wolves around her house.

Kagome gave Rin a tight hug, noticing her devastating state.

"Where is InuYasha?" Rin asked.

"He's coming." Kagome answered, before moving away to look at Sesshomaru. "Where are we doing this?"

"The place I first met Rin. Humans can't come between this." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome pulled out her phone that was ringing, "It's Kaede, I'm going to pick her up. We'll meet you there."

Kagome left the house and drove away.

Kouga then came in the house, "I'll wait here for them, they can follow us to the house."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking Rin's hand, "Are you ready?"  
"No." Rin sighed.

"It will all be over soon." Sesshomaru turned her to him.

Rin nodded. This was happening, and nothing she could say would stop it.

Sesshoaru led her out of the house, back to the place they always seemed to find their way back to.

* * *

Sesshomaru was talking with InuYasha.

Rin watched them throuh the window of the buildin.

The closer the time came, the more her heart silently wept.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she was pulled away from the two demons.

"Rin. Everything will be fine. If I've heard enough about Sesshomaru, he can handle anything." Kagome told her.

"I know. I just... Try to figure what whatever happened to make it turn out like this. I mean, if I hadn't met him, maybe-"

"Rin. Don't talk like that. You are his soul mate. You are meant for each other." Kagome said.

Rin sighed, "I know, I just wish we could have met on different standards."

Kagome laughed, "Fate has a crazy way of working things out."

Rin glanced back at the window, where InuYasha was heading towards the door, Sesshomaru making no moves to follow.

"Are ye ready Kagome?" Kaede asked.

Kagome sighed, "The question is, are you? You haven't used your priestess powers in years."  
"Neither have you." Kaede pointed out.

"Wait." Rin told them, before taking off past InuYasha, out the door.

She all but crashed into his arms, clinging onto him for dear life.

His arms returned the favor, bringing her even closer to him.

HIs face buried into her neck, taking in her scent, "I'll be back, Rin. I promise."

She held him tighter, as if trying one last time to prevent him from leaving.

He managed to pull away, nonetheless, before forcing her chin up to look at him.

Their lips met again, the kiss was deep and almost desperate.

Rin's lips moved against his, the kiss making her almost forget the world around them for that one sweet second.

He finally gathered the strength to pull away, but she followed him, kissing him one last time as if her life depended on it.

When the kiss ended, their foreheads met together, Sesshomaru whispered barely audible words to her, "I love you Rin, I promise I'll be back."

"I love you too." Rin managed, trying to prevent more tears from coming out.

"Now go. Kaede and Kagome are ready to set the barrier." Sesshomaru pulled away.

Rin backed away from him, before forcing herself to turn around and head back to the house.

Kagome and Kaede both stood outside the door, summoning their inner power to perform the barrier.

Then, almost like a closing window, the barrier was forming around the house, meeting the ground as a large funnel.

Rin could still easily see Sesshomaru, who was staring directly at her.

"Sesshomaru! The wolves caught their scent." Kouga brought his attention to the task at hand.

"Go." Sesshomaru said, before his eyes phased red, and his form enlared to the giant white dog Rin had only seen once.

Giving her one last glance, he took off after the wolf pack and out of siht.

When Rin could see him no more, she sighed and withdrew into the house.

Kagome and InuYasha were in the living room, while Kaede was taking first watch, makin sure the barrier stayed up and strong.

"I'm going to lay down." Rin told them before heading off to the only piece of Sesshomaru she had left.

His room.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Well, thank you so much for the reviews! Sadly, my birthday day was packed full, so I could only get this one quick chapter up, but I will try to update another tomorrow morning! You guys will love the next chapter... Thank you again for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26:**_

"Rin." Kagome gently called her name, waking her from sleep.

"What?" Rin asked tiredly.

"You've been asleep for a while, I thought you might be hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Not really." Rin replied, before attemptin to bury more into the sheets.

"Rin. You know you have to." Kagome said in a reminding tone.

Rin sighed, only for that, she made her way out of bed.

There was more food choices in the kitchen than before, and Rin made her usual sandwich.

It was still dark outside, but signs of morning was coming.

It was silent, the 4 sat around in the living room, finding no words to say.

Kagome stood from one of the couches, and moved to sit next to Rin, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." Rin said.

"How is she/he feeling?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked her, completely taken off guard by the question.

"Um. Fine. I guess." Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"May I?" She asked.

Rin lanced at her again, "Um. I guess."

Honestly, she had no clue why Sesshomaru or even Kagome found joy in feeling her stomach.'

Rin was taken by surprise though when Kagome's hand rested on her stomach and a flutterin, almost thumping sensation came.

"Wow." Kagome gasped, "And he's only 15 weeks?"

Kaede stood, heading over to Rin, "I may not have an ultra sound machine with me, but I can do pretty good estimates if you want me to do a check?"

"Um, sure." Rin said.

Kaede then placed her hand against Rin's stomach, gently feeling around before finding the exact spot of the baby.

In minutes, she pulled away, staring at her stomach bewildered.

"W-what's wrong?" Rin asked, heart quickening from the silence.

"It has grown. More than usual. I can't tell ye exactly the size, but two weeks ago, it was small, now it's, um, I don't know how to explain it..." Kaede said.

"It has demon blood flowing through it." InuYasha spoke up, making Rin glance at him confused, "Dog demon pregnancies can progress faster than a normal pregnancy."

"So, if I'm 15 weeks, how much longer do I have?" Rin asked nervously.

InuYasha shook his head, "I don't know. With you being human, and Sesshomaru mating to you, it all depends on the dominant gene."

"Interesting. I will be checking on it more often then. Speaking of checking, I'm going to go check the barrier's strength." Kaede spoke.

"No." Kagome spoke up, "You need rest, you've been up all night, I'll take this watch... Besides, I have to show Rin something."

Rin gave Kagome a look of confusion.

Kagome smiled back at her before standing and heading out the door.

Rin glanced at InuYasha, who was completely oblivious to Kagome's actions.

Taking a deep breath, Rin stood and followed after Kagome.

When she reached the morning cool air, she noticed the barrier was still holding strong. Yet she couldn't help to glance around, hoping maybe Sesshomaru would appear.

"So." Kagome approached Rin with a large bag in hand, "I was thinking about throwing you a baby shower, to get our minds off of the dangers, and into a more normal life, but..." Kagome handed her the large bag.

Rin's eyes widened and her heart stopped at the sudden words, "Kagome, you didn't have to..."

"Yes I did, Rin. You deserve it." Kagome said as Rin looked into the bag, that was filled with never ending baby clothes, a few baby needs kits.

"I have a few more bags from people at work. I think a baby shower would have been a little awkward though because... We are both mated to demons, and they just don't understand. So, I brought you a lot of gifts at once." Kagome said.

The bag landed safely on the ground, and Rin pulled Kagome into a tight hug, tears burning in her eyes, "Thank you, you have no idea..."

Kagome's arms wound around her too, "Yeah, it's kinda hard to breathe."

Rin released her then, mumbling her a quick apology.

"Rin. Even if I wasn't mated to InuYasha, you are my family, and I want to help you, with whatever you need. I can help you settle in, I can even convince the higher-ups at work to give you a higher raise. You've come a long way Rin. And you deserve more." Kagome told her.

Rin smiled at her, "Will you stop it already? Otherwise, I'll never stop crying."

Kagome laughed with her.

Soon, the sound of rain was pattering against the barrier.

It sounded like it would from inside a house.

"Let's go in." Kagome said.

Rin agreed, and they both headed for the doors.

A figure caught her eye before she reached the door, and she turned, noticing a brown wolf.

It was staring directly at her, stopped right in front of the barrier.

It tilted its head in curiosity.

Rin was curious as well, she had never seen many wolves, this one had to be from Kouga's pack. She stood in place a little longer, having a staring contest with the wolf.

Finally, it shook its wet fur, and took off over the hills.

"Rin? Come on inside. The barrier may keep the rain out, but it's still cold out there." Kagome called from the door, making her jump.

Rin went inside, closing the door behind her, before a thought was running through her head, " _Sesshomaru, I hope you're alright."_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27:**_

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of trotting paws, and turned his attention to the newcomer.

One of the brown wolves had returned. Everything was explained through its golden stare.

Rin was still upset, but doing well.

He missed her too. A lot.

What he would give to just abandon the last two and return to his mate. But that would just give them the chance to do something even worst than any 7 of them had done before.

On a brighter note, Sesshomaru and the pack found the Band's new hideout, high up in the mountains.

They were laying low, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Sesshomaru left, which felt like 3 years.

Despite Kagome's eagerness to try and cheer her up, Rin just wasn't feeling it.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru just decides to cage us in here, allowed to do nothing while he goes off to kill demons. It's pathetic." InuYasha griped.

"Quit barking InuYasha. It is the best way to keep Rin and her baby safe." Kaede said.

"Heh. Yeah. Look what that's turned her into." InuYasha scoffed.

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped. She was truly worried about Rin, she was extremely tired, and was running a low fever, and Kagome had a feeling it wasn't all because of Sesshomaru's absence.

* * *

Sesshomaru was running, in his beast form, on the chase with Bankotsu.

Bankotsu and Kyokotsu made the pointless decision to split up.

Kouga and his pack chased down Kyokotsu, while Sesshomaru persistently went after Bankotsu.

This was between Sesshomaru and him.

They ran, and ran, and ran, until finally, Sesshomaru managed to get him cornered.

Bankotsu stopped at his dead end, before turning bravely to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Bankotsu addressed, "If you want to finish this, have at it."

There was a strange... Amusement in his voice.

But Sesshomaru didn't care. He leapt towards Bankotsu, ready to sink his teeth into the body and shred it to pieces.

Bankotsu made one last valiant stand towards the oncoming dog demon, held his giant sword up high, and-

* * *

Rin was awoken from a deep sleep by a wet feeling.

She sat up, confused and still half-asleep.

However, she was fully awake and aware when she felt an overwhelming shock of pain shoot through her stomach, making her gasp out in surprise.

She then noticed what the wet feeling was, what was happening.

Feeling her stomach cramp again, Rin cried out:

"Kagome!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, it's happening, be prepared for the next chapter because it's going to be a little graphic. And yes, I am aware that Rin is probably early.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28:**_

 _ ***Warning: May be a little graphic...***_

* * *

"Rin!" Kagome came in the room, with Kaede and InuYasha behind.

"Oh my gosh, this isn't supposed to happen yet!" Rin cried shakily, "I-it's still early!"

Kaede approached the bed, her eyes widening, "Yes, it is."  
"I-Isn't there a ways to stop this?" Rin asked, half in fear and half in pain.

"I'm afraid not, Rin. If it has chosen to come now..." Kaede finished with a glum expression.

"Shouldn't we get her to the hospital?" Kagome asked.

"It's too late." Kaede whispered, "It's coming now."

Rin had never thought over this moment, the pain that was to come.

"Rin!" Kaede tried to pull her from her shock, "Any minute, this baby is going to want you push, but you must wait until I say so. Do not expect to deliver it in one go, breathe when I tell you to."

Rin was almost lost mid-sentence.

The _pain!_ Overwhelmed any state of thinking.

After Kaede helped Rin into position, that feeling came.

That feeling Kaede told her about. It was a painful feeling, but an instinctive feeling nonethless.

In the midst of that, she felt a cool hand clamp around her sweaty one. Rin glanced up at Kagome, who was sitting next to her with a look of sympathy.

"Ok. Push!" Kaede called out.

Rin heeded that instinctual feeling, but it was weak, the moment she pushed, her stomach muscles tightened, giving her nothing but a rush of pain, leaving her push falter, and a cry exit instead.

"Ok. Rin, I know it hurts, but if you resist the urge, the baby could suffocate." Kaede said.

Rin took those words into accord, and after tightening her hold on Kagome's hand, she tried again.

The pain in her body shot back, as if telling her to give up, but she ignored its plea.

"Ok! Breathe!" Kaede called out.

Rin did so, but the urge alon with the pain was only getting stronger.

After what felt like 20 pushes, Kaede finally saw signs of the head.

"Ok Rin. Just a few more to go." Kaede said.

 _'That's what you said an hour ago!'_ Rin screamed in her head.

Giving it her last ounce of strength, the next push gave way, and an overwhelming sense of relief came over her, along with the song of cries that sounded somewhere in the room.

"Kagome, go get me a blanket, a towel, anyting!" Kaede said, as the baby's cry sounded lighter and lighter.

Rin was took weak to respond to the disturbance, but yet again, her body tensed when another wave of pain shot through her lower abdomen, making he cry out like many times before.

"W-what's happening?" Rin asked, finding the strength to lift her head.

Kaede had handed the baby to Kagome who had found a towel from the bathroom, before returning her concerns to Rin, and her eyes widened, "Oh, my, Gods."

"I thought you said there was one!" Rin called out, her head falling back to the pillow, she didn't know if she had any strength left for this one.

"Something must have blocked it on the screen... Ok, I know you're tired, but this one is right there. Wait until I say...-Push!" Kaede instructed.

The last final pushes had Rin seeing nothing but white.

Her body was lax again, but she couldn't hear much going on in the room. No one talking, not even the reassurance of a baby crying.

All she wanted... Was sleep.

* * *

Rin found herself in a rude awakening by the signs of lights flashing in her eyes, showing no signs of leaving her alone.

The people were talking distinctly.

When the lights finally went away, Rin could swear she could see Sesshomaru right next to her.

Only his voice could be heard clearly to her, "Rin."

She must have said something without knowing, because then his hand rested against her cheek, quietly shushing her, and her form relaxed again, and then, sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well. That wasn't just the hardest thing I've ever written. I think I may have gone too deep into detail but..**_

 _ **There you have it! Please, don't try to correct me if I got something wrong about the whole pregnancy, because I had to do a lot of research, lol.**_

 _ **Anywho, leave some reviews! I have finally completed the story! There will be 31 chapters! I didn't want to update for a while because I was having some trouble planning out the last few chapters, but I stayed up all night completing it, so. I will be updating faster for you guys.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29:**_

Rin slowly began regaining consciousness, the familiar sound of _'beeps'_ fading into her hearing.

She felt heavy, and almost numb, and most of all, her mouth was as dry as a rock.

Her vision took a while to adjust, fo all it could see was white and light. She was trying to reconnect with her brain, get some answers, like, where she was? What was going on? Could she _please_ have some water?

Then, her memory all came flashing back, in one big overwhelming sweep.

Saying goodbye to Sesshomaru, Kagome feeling her belly, Rin giving birth, seeing Sesshomaru's face.

It all came so fast, the heart monitor started drawin some attention.

"Rin." That familiar voice sounded, and she soon saw Sesshomaru next to her.

 _What was he doing here?_

"You're ok." He said in a reassuring tone.

"Look who's finally awake." Kagome said, sitting in another chair beside her.

"Wh-ts go- on? Whe-" Rin could not make any words clearly, and her body was failing to give her the strength.

"Calm down. Ye are in the hospital. Ye just got exhausted giving birth, it's completely normal." Kaede came into the room.

"Wh-wha - where are they?" Rin managed to find her voice.

"I think ye should rest a little longer, then we will see how well you can eat, then we will talk about the babies." Kaede said.

Rin was confused by that, forget the rest, forget the food, why was she holding them off like that?  
"That can wait, what's wrong?" Rin managed.

She could feel Sesshomaru grip on he tighten, almost warningly, but she paid no attention to it.

Kaede staed at he Rin for a while, finding it impossible to talk sense. She sighed, "You babies are extremely premature, they are in surgery and extreme care right now." Kaede said.

Rin didn't need her to finish, her heart already jumped to the thought.

She turned to Sesshomaru, as if clarifying the situation, but he held the same sorrow Kaede did.

Then, she felt it, guild, sadness, shame.

"It's... All my fault." Rin muttered out quietly.

"No it's not, Rin." Kagome piped up first.

Sesshomaru and Rin glanced at her, as if first noticing her in the room.

"Oh. I'm going to go grab breakfast. I'll let you two... Talk." Kagome said before heading out of the room.

Kaede gave them a understanding nod befoe following her out.

"She's right, Rin." Sesshomaru finally spoke, resting his hand on her arm.

Rin turned to him, taking in his form as if he would disappear, maybe he would.

"When did you get back?" Rin asked.

"When Kaede and Kagome were taking down the barrier, before the ambulance arrived." Sesshomaru told her.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin croaked out, her throat constricting.

"For what, mate? You did nothing wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I did. I put the babies in danger so many times, and now..." Rin couldn't manage anything else out.

Sesshomaru quickly stood over her form, wrapping an arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Now I'm getting what I deserve." Rin whimpered into his neck.

Sesshomaru's form grew rigid, his beast prepared to snarl in outrage.

HIs hand fisted into her hair, forcing her back to look at him, "Rin. Don't you... _Ever_ speak like this again. You are _not_ being punished, it is the early labo's doing. Whatever happens, I will always love you." With that, he kissed her.

It was deep, yet soft, and slow.

When he pulled away, Rin took in a deep breath, his kisses always seeming to replenish her.

"Ahem. Rin, would ye like to start out with some water?" Kaede had entered without notice, holding a cup of water.

Rin turned to her in surprise, before sighing, "Yes. Thank you."

She drank the water with little problem, her body thanking her rather than rejecting it.

Too soon, the cup was empty.

"Ok. I will give ye one more cup then ye need to save for eating." Kaede said.

Rin nodded, "When Can I see... Them?"  
Kaede gave her a look of sorrow, "I'm sorry Rin, but they are still in unstable condition. When the doctors bring them out and are in better shape, I will let you know."

That just sent a knife through her heart. She had almost forgotten about their state.

"I'm getting ye some breakfast, what would ye like?" Kaede tried to change subject.

"I don't care." Rin said lightly, before laying back into the bed.

Kaede glanced at her a little longer, before leaving the two be.

Sesshomaru laid a hand on Rin's arm, "Mate. I don't like seeing you this way. You need to eat."

"Yes. And I will... I just... Want to see them. I didn't even hear their gender!" Rin said, tears forming again.

Sesshomaru wanted to comfort her, he wanted to be strong for her, but even he had his limits, and he felt the same way towards his pups.

In dog demon ways, no matter in what condition, the mother will always nurture the newborns whether they were... Alive or dead.

Throughout the day, Rin was constantly monitored, constantly getting informed that her vitals were improving, and she was almost ready to go home. She was eating fine, her walking was a little painful, but she managed.

Night rolled around in what felt like minutes.

Kaede came in, "Well, ye have made a pretty fast recovery. Ye are free to go home, take a shower, eat a decent meal, sleep in a decent bed."

Rin looked at her, "What about...?"

Kaede's eyes fell again, "They're... Still needing close monitoring. They are out of surgery, but doctors are not letting many people around them, I am sorry, Rin."

"So, I stay here." Rin said.

"Ye are free to go, Rin. Take my advice, go home, get some sleep, I will call ye and let ye know if _anything_ happens." Kaede said.

Rin didn't want to leave, but found herself having no choice. What use was she here, if she couldn't even see or protect her own kids?

When Rin chaned into a pair of clothes Kagome had brought, she took them home.

Rin walked into he house, with Sesshomaru close behind her.

It felt... So much empty than before, like, something was missing.

"I'm going to shower." Rin said lowly, before heading to her room, to find a comfortable nightgown.

When she turned to head into the bathroom, she was met with Sesshomaru's form, who's arms wound around her, pulling her close to him.

Rin had to register what was happening, before she just broke down right then and there.

Her face buried into his chest, and cried.

She thouht that the thought of losing Sesshomaru would hurt her, the thought of failing to care for her kids, was worst than anything she could ever imagine.

"I'm sorry." She wept out repeatedly.

"Rin, it's ok. It will all be ok. They'll be fine." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, before pressing light kisses against her cheek, kissing every tear that fell.

The next few things that happened went by silently and swiftly.

From Sesshomaru guiding her to the shower, cleansing her body with the warm water, to redressing her, to finally reaching the solitary bed.

Rin had relaxed by then, and she curled up to Sesshoaru, finally taking in the moment that was currently taking place.

She missed this. So much.

It felt like years since she had slept with him at her side, always knowing that she was safe.

With that content feeling, she found sleep again.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30:**_

Rin awoke to the feeling of hot lips placing light kisses against her visible skin. Her neck, her collarbone, her ear.

She hummed in happiness, "That feels nice."

Sesshomaru chuckled into her ear, "You make it sound like this is your first time."

Rin lightly opened her eyes, before turning to him, smiling, "Well, you were gone so long I almost forgot what it felt like waking up to you."

Sesshomaru chuckled again, before his lips descended upon hers.

Rin's hand reached up to caress his cheek, before kissing him back.

The kiss was deep, almost as if it was their first kiss all over again.

"I missed you too, mate." Sesshomaru whispered huskily against her lips, giving her lower lip a light nip, "So much."

Rin was so lost in the passion, she almost couldn't hear the light melody playing on her phone.

Sighing, she turned from him, reaching over to grab her phone.

Sesshomaru had continued his assaults on her neck while she did so.

It was Kagome.

"Hello?" Rin answered.

"Hey, how are you?" Kagome asked.

"Im -Ah- good." Rin said, wishing Sesshomaru would stop kissing her before Kagome figured out what was going on. "What's up?"

"Well. I was wondering if you were going back up to the hospital today?" Kagome asked.

"Ah- Hospital? Why?" Rin asked, her mind failing to work, with Sesshomaru's kisses and nips on his favorite sensitive part of her.

It was silent for a while, Rin almost forgetting that Kagome was even on the phone.

"Oh my gods." Kagome said, "O-k. I'll just call you later, ok?"

That seemed to wake her out of her trance, because suddenly, she remembered.

Rin shot up in bed, "Wait! I might need a ride over there."

Kagome sighed, and Rin could sense an eye roll, "Well good morning seeping beauty."

"Sorry, I was just..."

"I don't want to know. I'll come pick you up around noon, that's when I get off work." Kagome said.

Rin glanced at the clock.

One hour.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Kagome, really." Rin said.

"No problem. You left your gift in the truck, I bet you're going to need it." Kagome said.

"...Ok. Bye." Rin said before hanging up.

She focused on Sesshomaru, "Again, you embarrass me on the phone."

"Again, she gets between us." Sesshomaru said, sitting up with her.

"She's giving us a ride back up to the hospital in an hour." Rin said.

"Are the pups ok?" He asked.

Rin turned to him, hesitating, "I don't know."

"Whether they are or not, I don't like them keeping them from you." Sesshomaru said.

"They're not keeping them from me. They're trying to make sure they're ok. I just hope they are." Rin said quietly, he heart pulsing with pain, the longer she was away from them.

Sesshomaru moved closer to her, caressing her cheeks, before pressing is lips against hers.

She kissed him back, his kisses always taking her mind off of any painful thoughts, and only love.

He slowly deepened the kiss, gently coaxing her back down to the bed, back into his protecting embrace, that always kept her safe.

* * *

Rin started getting dressed, after Kagome had sent a text that she was on her way.

After dressing and a quick meal, they returned to the hospital, quickly finding Kaede.

"Well. I thought since I had good news rather than bad, I could tell ye when ye came back." Kaede said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"They were able to save the boy." Kaede told them, a small smile appearing.

Rin had a feeling of relief hit her chest that almost made her want to cry happy tears.

"So, Rin. You now have a boy, and a girl." Kaede told her.

"Are they safe to come home?" Rin asked.

"Well. The other nurses are still hesitant, and want to do more tests, but I managed to step in and put them in my care. I tried to do that in the first place, but the other nurses were quite curious of the two." Kaede said.

This was why Sesshomaru would have wanted it the formal way. From the start, he never trusted these humans in contact with his pups, despite Kaede's attempts.

"Also, we have them in their own bed, but, when the boy recovered, we found we could not separate the." Kaede's voice continued.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, why would they try and separate them into another part of the hospital?

"Come." Kaede said, and led them into another part of the hospital.

This was where babies were taken after successful deliveries, until mom was ready and well to take them home.

One bed was different than the others, and Rin could immediately pick it out.

In one bed, that was slightly bigger than the rest, held two babies, who had already shown signs of grownth, and were curled in each other's arms.

"I've signed a elease form for them if you want to go ahead and take them home." Kaede said.

Rin just nodded, not finding words to speak.

Kaede nodded and went into the room to retrieve them.

She returned with the girl, who was wrapped in a warm, light pink blanket, and laid her in Rin's arms.

Rin's arms immediately coiled around the baby, and time stood still.

For so long, she was separated from them, never able to even see their face. The girl almost had Rin's reflection, with short black hair, and two little black ears perfectly tucked in it.

Rin almost felt guilty for leaving her alone with the other humans, what they might have thought of her.

Sesshomaru recieved the second, the boy, who reflected him, with short light silver hair.

As if it were possible, Sesshoaru's sights never left both of them. _His_ pups. Their pups. Now and always.

That night, they could not let them go. Even with a room in progress for both of them, their pups slept with them that night.

Rin would try to imagine this as their first night together. That they were not separated for 2 whole days. Those 2 days were erased.

This was what a family felt like.

Rin never thought she'd find it so soon. It seemed like only yesterday she told Kagome she wasn't going to start a family, to fall in love. She liked her life simple, the thought of finding love never occured to her.

Yet, she found love, in the most strangest of place and time. How she didn't even try to fall in love. How could she? She had no idea who he was, _what_ he was, what he was capable of.

Even today, Rin could not explain what made her fall in love with him. Perhaps it was as he said, _There was no logical explanation._

There was such thing as a soul mate. It wasn't just an expression of your love for a person. It was a connection, a connection that no force in the world can destroy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well. Here Is the happy ending 1 out of 2.**_

 _ **Next chapter is the last, I agree with Blount64, constantly reading the story from the start to now, the story kind of turned out better than I thought.**_

 _ **A while back, I was a little worried about the story, its title and summary. I mean, the beginning summary only lasted 7 chapters. And a couple times I debated whether or not I should change the title and summary, but now with it almost complete, I can't think of a better title. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Leave some reviews! And I promise I will update the last chapter some time tomorrow!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: Epilogue**_

* * *

 _*One year later*_

* * *

Rin let out a long, exhausted sigh as she walked out of the doors at the store she worked at, Kagome following after her, locking the doors.

Kagome turned towards Rin, out into the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked. "You finally bought a car, but you forgot to bring it to work?"

"I didn't forget. I just still like to walk." Rin told her.

Kagome sighed, "You and your OCD."

"I'm not OCD either. I just like to exercise." Rin said.

"Ok." Kagome sighed, "I guess even after all of this, you never change."

"Never." Rin smiled, "Good night Kagome."

"Night Rin. Tell the kids I say Hi." Kagome called.

"I will." Rin said.

With that, they went their separate ways, Rin waiting for Kagome's truck to go out, before turning down her own route.

She made it to the house, there was only one light on in the house.

She came in the the house, almost quietly.

When she came in the living room, she smiled.

The tv was on, the volume down low. Sesshomaru was laid out on the couch, Kaiya, their girl, sleeping on one side of him, while Yukio, their boy, on the other, both also asleep.

Rin carefully turned off the tv, before quietly and gently picking up Kaiya and carefully tapping on Yukio, who slowly woke up.

"Come on to bed." Rin whispered.

Half-asleep, he followed Rin to their room.

Kaiya and Yukio shared a room, their beds a few inches apart.

They had their own bed, but by morning, one was usually in the other's bed.

Yukio climbed into his bed, and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Rin laid Kaiya down, who showed no notice of even being moved.

After covering them both up, Rin reluctantly left the room, back into the living room.

She knelt next to Sesshomaru, still to this day, liked watching him sleep.

His sleeping patterns were similar to hers now, but he still had his moments of having to check the perimeters for demons that weren't of Kouga's pack or anyone else that was accepted around the premesis.

Rin found herself tracing the patterns around his face, his dog demon designs always fascinated her, they were what made him unique to her.

Yukio even had his matching crescent moon on his forehead.

Soon, she found herself trapped in a pair of golden eyes.

"Hi." Rin smiled at him.

"Hey." He said, then began looking around the room.

"They're in bed." Rin assured, "Maybe we should be too."  
"I don't know. I think the couch is pretty comfortable. Maybe you should join me." He said.

"There isn't enough room for both of us." Rin reminded.

Suddenly, his arms were around her, and he pulled her up, until she was resting against his body.

Rin had to keep herself from yelping in surprise.

"No enough room, hmm?" Sesshomaru asked, a smirk on his lips that made her heart flutter, and a light blush hit her cheeks.

Her position made the matters worst. Her hands resting against his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his form as if holding on for dear life.

Finally deciding to act, she moved forward, her lips meeting with his.

Sesshomaru kissed her back, a hand fisting into her hair, bringing her even closer.

They moaned in unison, as if reuniting for the first time.

Sesshomaru sat up, their lips never once leaving one another.

RIn was too lost in Sesshomaru to notice that he had taken them to their own bedroom.

They were sitting on the bed, legs entangled, clothing still miraculously in tact.

"I missed you mate." Sesshomaru whispered against her lips.

"You always miss me." Rin smiled against him.

"I need you, Rin." He continued, gently nipping her lips.

"Now?" Rin asked.

"Now." He growled lowly.

Rin breathed a laugh, before forcefully pushing him down, giving him no chance to move as she quickly moved on top of him.

She leaned down to kiss him again. He didn't try to reverse the position, instead, his hands grabbed her shirt, quickly removing it, before tossing it aside. Then, with a light tearing sound, her bra was missing, and probably broken.

Rin laughed lightly against his lips, "Have you no respect for my clothes?"

"No." He replied simply, before Rin suddenly found her back to the bed, "Especially when it hides from me what's _Mine."_

He silenced any of her replies with his lips.

The rest of the disappearance of clothing went without notice.

When they rejoined, their souls cried out.

Their moans were absorbed by their kiss, both cautious of their actions.

Sesshomaru moved against her, slowly, reminiscing in the moment. He wanted her to feel his desire, his love that never stopped growing.

His lips reunited with her neck, that bared his mark, lips and teeth strengthening its senses.

Rin's breaths grew more and more sharp at this, moans gently calling to him, signalling her release.

She caressed his cheeks, forcing his lips back on hers, her moans pouring through them, as her release hit.

His release came soon after, his hands tight against her waist, pulling her tight against him, his eyes uncontrollably phasing red.

HIs beast immediately calmed when she pulled him down for another kiss.

His eyes met hers, once again golden.

Only to her, his family, would his beast show love, gentleness.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Rin breathed.

"And I love you." His forehead rested against hers tiredly.

He then moved to his side, Rin following after him, her body curling against his warm, bare figure.

As her face buried into his neck, just above the sheets, she quickly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru stayed awake for a little longer, taking another observation of their surroundings.

The pups were still asleep, and no unknown scents within his senses.

He then returned his sights to his sleeping mate.

The first time he ever met her. Time had stood still.

His beast was angry with him, with how he had treated her.

Left her alone, in the dark.

He was refusing to let these emotions mean anything.

She was a human. A useless bein under his unwanted care.

Finally, his beast won the war, and forced him to open his eyes, to feel what it felt. Towards the being that was destined to be his sould mate. When those emotions came in, he fell.

His wall that he had kept up strong for years, crumbled before him. This human was his meaning in life. His very reason to live.

The devotion was overpowering, the overwhelming instinct to protect her, to love her.

She was his captive, but in the end.

He was _Hers._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... There you have it! The sweet ending. However, I have been thinking about Sesshomarufan30's comment, about seeing the children progress.**_

 _ **While I am not planning on making a sequel for this, a few "Drabbles" came to mind. So maybe I might put those out as a separate story, a connection to this, but not exactly a sequel, and it will mainly revolve around the kids.**_

 _ **Also, don't worry kagomeLove2, I am still in progress with "In love with a killer", I have about two chapters already written after the chapter that is currently posted. I just like to make sure that I am at a smooth flow before I post chapters, just some time to return to the story and get some planning. I have been doing some planning, but it always takes place later in the story so I have to figure out what I want to happen before the future happens. So, yes if I do make drabbles, that story will also be at the top of my list, before I come up with any other Sess/Rin fics.**_

 _ **I mean honestly, I will sit and think, and be like, Ok I've written a story about Sesshomaru like this, Sesshomaru like that, RIn like this, Rin like that. And I always manage to find something.**_

 _ **Ahem! Sorry for the long note. I also want to say thank you for all the reviews! I have broken a review record and I am so happy for all of those reviews! Every day, every minute I am checking this story. I hope you guys liked it, and might look forward to little drabbled, and also the story that will now be in progress. Leave your finale reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
